Un suspiro de amor
by VincentK
Summary: A veces, lo que inicia como un mal día, puede sorprendernos al convertirse en uno de los mejores, la razón, conocer a la persona indicada.
1. ¿Un mal día?

Capítulo 1. ¿Un mal día?

_ -Quizás si no me exigiera tanto, las personas no se alejarían de mí. O quizás sea mejor la compañía de un fiel amigo peludo y así ya no podrán lastimarme de nuevo…-_ un apuesto chico caminaba por las calles de Tokio, mientras reflexionaba sobre su vida.

"Este día no podría ser peor". Una bella chica de cabellos aguamarina caminaba a paso apresurado, cubriéndose de la lluvia con su maletín. Era un día lluvioso y frío, y para su mala suerte, había olvidado su sombrilla, así como su suéter.

Unos ojos esmeraldas observaron a la chica en aprietos, por lo que un sujeto de cabellera rubia aceleró el paso, hasta quedar junto a ella y cubrirla con el paraguas que llevaba. "Hola, soy Haruka", dijo sonriendo gentilmente.

"Gracias", se limitó a decir la chica con una tímida sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. "Yo soy Michiru", dijo de inmediato la aguamarina, saliendo de su trance al quedar cautivada por la belleza de aquél chico que le había ofrecido su ayuda.

"Pero mírate, estás toda mojada, toma mi chaqueta", el rubio se quitó su chamarra y la colocó sobre los hombros de la chica.

"Yo…em…gracias", Michiru no sabía que responder ante tanta gentileza del rubio.

"Y dime, ¿Vas muy lejos? No malentiendas mis palabras, lo pregunto porque quizá sería mejor tomar un taxi", cuestionó Haruka a la aguamarina.

Kaio suspiró al recordar su mal día, "Aún me falta camino, pero olvidé mi billetera en casa".

Haruka mantuvo una mirada pensativa por unos momentos, para posteriormente decir, "Si me lo permites, yo podría pagar el viaje del taxi".

"No, no, yo no podría permitir que hiciera eso", se apresuró a decir Michiru.

"Por favor, déjame ayudarte con tu infortunio", respondió Tenoh con una sonrisa.

"Yo…", la aguamarina no sabía que responder. Luego de unos segundos aceptó, "Está bien, pero con una condición".

"¿Cuál?", el rubio no dudó en preguntar con premura, le intrigaba saber lo que iba a decir la chica.

"Que me permita devolverle el dinero", dijo la aguamarina mientras le sonreía al chico.

"Me parece justo señorita", el rubio devolvió el gesto.

Ambos intercambiaron sus números y posteriormente detuvieron un taxi para que la chica lo abordara.

"Muchas gracias por todo, Haruka", la chica le agradeció al apuesto chico.

"Es un placer servir a una bella dama como tú, Michiru", el rubio respondió el agradecimiento.

Antes de que la aguamarina subiera al taxi, Tenoh posó una de sus manos en una mejilla de Kaio y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca.

La aguamarina no supo que responder, se sonrojó y abordó el taxi, para que posteriormente el vehículo diera marcha y se alejara.

"Que idiota eres, lo arruinaste como siempre", Haruka se reprochó a sí mismo por lo que había hecho momentos antes.

Mientras tanto, una leve sonrisa se asomaba por el rostro de la aguamarina, "Haruka", susurró y tocó sus labios recordando el beso.

El rubio suspiró y retomó su camino con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, "Pensándolo bien, el beso es lo de menos. Si volvemos a vernos, tendré que explicarle mi secreto".

Lo que parecía que terminaría como un mal día, terminó como uno de los mejores días para Michiru. Haruka, por su parte, experimentaba una serie de emociones que tendría que poner en orden, pero al final del día, eso no le importaba, porque había conocido a su nuevo amor platónico, un flechado de amor a primera vista.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**NOTAS:**

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez, tanto que contar. Resumiendo, sólo diré, encontré el amor cuando menos lo esperaba y terminé por casarme. Espero luego tener el tiempo para contarles mi historia de amor, quizás haga una historia o algún video en donde canto jejeje.

Agradezco el tiempo invertido en leer mi historia, así como sus comentarios que siempre me ayudan a mejorar.

Saludos para todos :).


	2. Insomnio

Capítulo 2. Insomnio.

El sonido de un piano inundaba aquella habitación; la bella melodía era acompañada del movimiento de unos rubios cabellos, los cuales se mecían en sincronía.

_-Necesito verte. ¿En dónde estarás?-_ La rubia no dejaba de repetirse en su mente la misma pregunta una y otra vez. Aquella pieza musical que interpretaba en el piano, la acompañaba en esa noche lluviosa.

Sus dedos no se detenían, continuaban tocando, cada vez con mayor soltura, dejando que su alma hablara por medio de aquél instrumento musical; le ayudaba a liberar lo que sentía en ese momento.

"Prometiste llamarme", un leve susurró salió de su boca, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, recordando a su bella sirena.

Había pasado una semana desde aquél inusual encuentro entre Haruka y Michiru, ésta última no había contactado a la rubia en esos 7 días, los cuales estaban representando una larga espera para Tenoh.

"¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?", esos penetrantes ojos esmeralda se veían cansados y estaban acompañados de unas grandes ojeras. La rubia no había conseguido conciliar el sueño plenamente en esos últimos días.

En un instante se detuvo el sonido del piano; la rubia alzó la barbilla, abrió los ojos y se levantó del banquillo, "¡ERES UNA IDIOTA!", gritó. "Mis estúpidos impulsos hicieron que la perdiera", se lamentó.

"¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Cómo pudiste besarle siendo unos totales desconocidos?", se reclamaba a sí misma.

"Bueno, eres Haruka Tenoh", una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, su arrogancia salió a relucir. Su mirada cambió y nuevamente volvió a fruncir el ceño, "ella no es como las otras", apretó los puños, "ella es especial", susurró en un suspiro.

Pese a que la aguamarina era muy especial para Haruka, su orgullo era más fuerte como para permitirle que la llamara, había decidido que esperaría hasta que Michiru se comunicara con ella, sin importar que esto la estuviera matando.

Caminó hacia el living, tomó una botella de whisky que se encontraba en la mesita de centro, así como un vaso de vidrio, y se sirvió un poco de bebida. "Necesito verte", dijo luego de darle un sorbo al vaso.

Pasaron las horas y la botella disminuía su contenido, la rubia no paraba de beber, caminaba de un lado a otro, revolvía sus cabellos; con el pasar del tiempo, sus ojos se ponían más y más rojos, sin embargo, no lograba dormir.

Luego de beber toda la botella, ya no lograba mantenerse en pie, por lo que decidió recostarse en uno de los sofás del living.

"Tú...tienes...que...ser...mía", repetía entre balbuceos, consecuencia de las grandes cantidades de alcohol que había consumido.

Una lágrima recorrió su rostro, "yo no soy igual de importante en tu vida, como tú lo eres para mí", cerró sus ojos y luego de tanto, por fin se había quedado dormida.

Tan sólo habían pasado 7 días, parecía ilógico el comportamiento de Tenoh, pero, su corazón le dolía. En ese simple encuentro, comenzó a sentir algo por Michiru.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**NOTAS:**

Espero que se encuentren muy bien ustedes y sus seres queridos.

Perdón por ausentarme, había estado algo ocupado por el trabajo y algunos otros proyectos. Espero retomar la historia y darle una trama interesante.

Agradezco el tiempo invertido en leer mi historia, así como sus comentarios que siempre me ayudan a mejorar.

Saludos para todos :).


	3. Encuentros

Capítulo 3. Encuentros.

"Tenoh, ¿Qué pasa contigo?, has tenido un rendimiento muy bajo", una voz grave le reclamaba a la rubia.

"Yo…lo siento", Haruka se limitó a responder.

"Si continúas con estos tiempos por vuelta, vas a perder la carrera", sentenció el entrenador.

El semblante de la corredora cambió a uno serio, "eso jamás, Haruka Tenoh será el corredor número uno de Japón por año consecutivo". La rubia estaba dispersa por la aguamarina, a pesar de ello, su orgullo siempre podía más.

El entrenador frunció el ceño, "espero que sea verdad Tenoh, de lo contrario perdemos muchos millones.

La rubia suspiró, "confíe en mí".

...

Una hermosa chica de cabellos aqua caminaba a paso apresurado por las calles de Tokio, "voy tarde para la clase de pintura".

Michiru no disminuía el ritmo de sus pasos, "ya casi llego". Ingresaba a un salón de clases en donde había cerca de unos 30 estudiantes.

"Muy bien chicos, daremos inicio a la clase de hoy", habló en un tono fuerte la aguamarina. Impartía el taller de pintura en un prestigioso colegio, debido a sus grandes dotes artísticos.

...

"Vamos, debes dejar de pensar en ella", la rubia se decía a si misma mientras tomaba una ducha. "Ella ni siquiera te ha llamado, no le interesas".

La corredora salió de la ducha y comenzó a vestirse, "debo despejar mi mente", tomó las llaves de su motocicleta, conduciendo sin rumbo, dejándose llevar por las calles de Tokio.

...

"Michiru", una chica se acercó a la aguamarina.

"Hola Minako, ¿Qué tal tu día?", la violinista respondió a la chica.

"Muy bien", la chica ojiazul tenía una propuesta, "Oye, tengo entradas para un evento de carreras de autos que será el día de mañana, ¿Te gustaría ir?".

"¿Autos?, ¿Desde cuándo te gustan las carreras de autos?", la aguamarina se extrañó, ya que su amiga no era afín a esos deportes.

"Mi papá es amigo del dueño de una escudería y le regalaron estos boletos, pero tiene una reunión importante y no podrá asistir, por eso me dio las entradas, y como tú eres mi mejor amiga, pensé que podíamos ir juntas", explicó la rubia de larga cabellera.

Kaio quedó pensativa por unos instantes, "pero, si no te gustan a ti, ¿Cuál es la razón para ir?".

"Hay una muy buena razón", Minako se sonrojó y sacó su móvil, mostrando una foto a su amiga, "mira, este bombon se llama Haruka Tenoh, es el corredor más rápido de Japón y el más deseado entre las mujeres".

La aguamarina se sorprendió al ver la fotografía, recuerdos vinieron a su mente y se quedó sin habla.

"¿Michiru?", preguntó la rubia mientras movía una mano frente al rostro de su amiga, intentando que volviera en sí misma, "Te gustó, ¿Cierto?", soltó una pequeña y pícara risa.

Kaio volvió a la realidad y dijo en voz baja, "Yo….lo conozco".

Minako logró escuchar, "¡¿QUÉ?!", no podía creerlo.

La violinista se rascó la cabeza y sonrió con pena, "Es una historia muy curiosa…."

"Tienes todo mi tiempo y atención", Minako estaba muy interesada en conocer el relato.

_-Haruka-_, pensó para sí misma la aguamarina.

...

_-Tengo que ganar o mi carrera habrá terminado-_, pensaba la corredora mientras manejaba a gran velocidad.

Iba sin rumbo alguno, luego de un largo tiempo se detuvo en un pequeño lago, "debo relajarme y pensar en cosas verdaderamente importantes como el evento de mañana", suspiró.

Miró su móvil y buscó entre sus contactos, Sirena sexy. No despegaba la mirada del artefacto y se encontraba en un dilema, no sabía si llamarla o seguir esperando.

Tenoh suspiró y presionó el botón de llamada. Su corazón latía aceleradamente, había dejado de lado su orgullo por sus sentimientos. El tono de marcado estaba terminando con su paciencia.

El tono cesó y una voz se escuchó por la bocina del aparato electrónico. Un miedo enorme invadió a Haruka y colgó de inmediato, "Su hermosa voz, es ella, pero no puedo, no sé qué decirle", suspiró.

...

"¿Hola?", Kaio respondió a la llamada que estaba recibiendo en su móvil. "Debió ser número equivocado", se encogió de hombros.

"Vuelve a intentar, debemos hablar con ese sexy corredor", Aino estaba desesperada por hablar con Haruka.

La violinista suspiró, "te digo que ya lo intenté miles de veces y no responde".

"¿Estás segura de que es su número móvil?", cuestionó la ojiazul a su amiga.

"Si, estoy segura de que esté es el número que me dio", afirmó la violinista.

"Sigamos intentando", Minako no se rendiría tan fácil.

...

_-¿Por qué no me llamas?-_, la tristeza invadía a la corredora. Su mirada estaba perdida en la pantalla de su celular, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que apareciera una llamada de su sirena.

"Carajo, ya es muy tarde, debo volver a casa y dormir un poco para la carrera de mañana", la rubia de dio cuenta que había pasado varias horas en aquél lugar. Tomó su casco, subió a su motocicleta y arrancó a toda velocidad con dirección a su hogar.

...

**7a.m.**

Haruka se preparaba para salir con destino al circuito de carreras, sabía que todo su futuro dependía de lo que sucedería en unas horas, estaba muy nerviosa por no haber practicado lo suficiente por estar pensando en su sirena.

...

Michiru y Minako desayunaban en una pequeña cafetería de Tokio.

"Debemos hacer lo necesario para acercarnos a Haruka", decía con total convencimiento Aino.

"Minako, no sé si eso sea posible", la aguamarina dudaba.

La rubia de largo cabello frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, "Tiene que darnos una respuesta de por qué no contesta tus llamadas".

"No está obligado a hacerlo, ni siquiera somos amigos", dijo una derrotada Michiru.

"Mickiru, las entradas son exclusivas, estaremos en el área de palcos, en donde se lleva la fiesta luego de la carrera ", la ojiazul estaba decidida.

**Flashback**

"Veamos", Michiru buscaba entre los contactos de su móvil. "Aquí está", dijo al encontrar el nombre Haruka. Procedió a llamar, el tono sonaba pero nadie respondía, "vamos, contesta", se impacientaba.

Un día después de que la rubia ayudara a la aguamarina, ésta última había decidido llamar a su viento para cumplir su promesa, ella era una mujer de palabra.

La violinista no se rendía y continuaba llamando a la corredora, pero en todos sus intentos, jamás tuvo éxito.

"Supongo que debe estar muy ocupado", suspiró y guardo su dispositivo electrónico.

**Fin Flashback**

Las dos chicas salían de la cafetería con dirección al evento. Minako era la más emocionada, estaba decidida a seducir a Haruka. Michiru, por su parte, tenía sentimientos encontrados, dentro de su ser sabía que eso no podía ser, que no era correcto.

...

**9a.m.**

"Tenoh, realmente espero que estés totalmente concentrado, quiero verte levantar el trofeo", el entrenador dijo con voz firme.

"Lo estoy, sabe que mi compromiso con la escudería es lo más importante para mí", dijo la rubia con toda seguridad.

"Vamos, sube al vehículo", ordenó el entrenador.

...

"Este lugar es muy elegante", expresó emocionada Aino.

"Tienes razón, es un lugar muy lindo", respondió la aguamarina mientras se acercaba a la vista que daba al circuito de carreras.

"¡MIRA!", Minako señaló de inmediato al ver que un convertible pasaba lentamente por la pista, en el cual iba Tenoh en los asientos traseros, saludando a la audiencia.

El corazón de la violinista se aceleró al ver a la rubia, -_tan cerca y a la vez, tan lejos-_, pensó.

...

Luego del recorrido por el circuito saludando, la corredora, por primera vez en toda su carrera, sentía nervios, el recuerdo de Michiru la seguía atormentando y deseaba que se fuera, pero todo era en vano.

...

"Es más guapo en persona", Minako estaba deslumbrada por la belleza de Tenoh.

Michiru seguía en shock, luego de tantos días, por fin volvía a ver al chico que la había ayudado en aquella ocasión. Volteó de forma involuntaria, como si algo la llamara, ¡HARUKA!".

Los ojos esmeraldas miraron en todas direcciones, reconocía esa voz, "¡¿MICHIRU?!".

Sus corazones latían con fuerza, los nervios se hicieron presentes y sus miradas se conectaron. Luego de tanto tiempo, estaban a unos escasos metros la una de la otra en aquél palco.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**NOTAS:**

Perdón, sé que me ausenté por mucho, pero ya lo voy a retomar de nuevo.

Agradezco el tiempo invertido en leer mi historia, así como sus comentarios que siempre me ayudan a mejorar.

Saludos para todos :).


	4. Sentimientos encontrados

Capítulo 4. Sentimientos encontrados.

La rubia no podía creerlo, finalmente había encontrado a su sirena. Jamás imaginó que volvería a verla en el campeonato de autos de Japón. Caminó con paso lento y el corazón acelerado, hasta quedar frente a la aguamarina. _–Es tan hermosa-_, pensó mientras se perdía en esos ojos zafiro.

_-¿Por qué siento todo esto?-_, la presencia de la rubia ponía nerviosa a la violinista.

"Cof cof", la tos forzada de una chica interrumpió aquél mágico encuentro, "Soy Minako".

La corredora volvió en sí misma, "Yo soy….", no pudo terminar la frase porque fue interrumpida.

"Haruka Tenoh, yo sé muy bien quien eres", dijo la ojiazul.

Esos ojos esmeraldas volvieron a posarse sobre la violinista, ignorando por completo a la otra chica, "Michiru", pronunciaron los labios de Tenoh.

La aguamarina sintió un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo al escuchar a la rubia pronunciar su nombre.

Haruka sonrió, su alma se sintió tranquila al volver a ver a su nueva conquista, "estoy feliz de verte".

"Yo…", la violinista bajó la mirada, "estuve llamándote, pero jamás respondiste". También estaba feliz de ver a la rubia, pero quería una respuesta, ya que se había sentido ignorada.

El semblante de la rubia cambió a uno de sorpresa, "¡¿QUÉ?!", mi móvil jamás sonó". Ella había estado pendiente de su celular en todo momento y jamás recibió una llamada de la aguamarina.

Kaio suspiró, "sólo dime la razón, tengo el historial de llamadas realizadas", sentía que la rubia le estaba mintiendo.

Haruka estaba desesperada, la chica que la traía vuelta loca, no le creía, "Michiru, te juro que no recibí ninguna llamada tuya".

La violinista sacó su móvil de una pequeña bolsa de mano y comenzó a buscar en el registro de llamadas, "mira", dijo mientras le mostraba la pantalla del dispositivo a la corredora.

Tenoh observó con detenimiento, notó algo que le generó, en un primer momento, tranquilidad, pero luego rabia, "está mal el último dígito, no es 6, sino 3".

La aguamarina se sintió avergonzada, aquél día, por capturar de forma apresurada el número de la rubia, había presionado un número equivocado, "¿a quién estuve llamando?", llevó una mano a su boca.

Un abrazo tomó por sorpresa a la violinista, "¿qué más da?, lo importante es que nos volvemos a ver", le susurró la corredora al oído.

La rubia dejó sus sentimientos de lado por un momento y recordó la presencia de la otra chica, finalizando el abrazo. "Minako, ¿eres amiga de Michiru?", cuestionó.

"Así es, somos muy buenas amigas, aunque eso empiezo a dudarlo, ya que no me había comentado lo de su encuentro", reprochó la ojiazul.

"Oh, bueno, quizás Michiru quiere que sea su pequeño secreto", dijo en tono coqueto la rubia.

Un leve sonrojo se formó en las mejillas de la aguamarina.

"No creo que eso sea posible, ya que….", comenzaba a decir Aino, pero fue interrumpida por su amiga.

"Simplemente me olvidé comentártelo, había estado algo ocupada", se apresuró decir la violinista, como si intentara ocultar algo.

Un hombre se dirigió a la rubia, "Tenoh, es hora de que te prepares, falta poco para que inicie la carrera", era su entrenador.

"Claro", respondió la corredora. Estaba retirándose, pero en sus planes no estaba partir sola, sino con la aguamarina, la tomó del brazo, haciendo que la acompañara.

La violinista no entendía, sólo decidió seguir a Haruka por un impulso del corazón.

Habían llegado al sitio de la escudería de la rubia, "tu amiga es tan molesta….pero, tú eres tan bella", y finalizó dándole un beso en los labios a Michiru.

"Haruka, yo…", la aguamarina no pudo terminar la frase.

"Debo irme, te veré luego", Tenoh se despidió mientras se dirigía a su vehículo de carreras.

…..

Kaio volvía al palco para reunirse con su amiga.

La ojiazul miraba a su amiga con intriga, "¿Qué fue lo que pasó?".

"Nada importante", respondió una sonrojada Michiru.

Mikano frunció el ceño, "No le comentaste….".

"Shhh, ya comienza la carrera", la aguamarina no permitió que su amiga terminara de hablar.

….

Haruka estaba llena de felicidad, haberse encontrado de nuevo con su sirena, era una señal de buena suerte. Ya no existía más esa angustia que la había estado invadiendo, ahora estaba totalmente concentrada y decidida a ganar, tenía que impresionar a la chica que le gustaba y no permitiría que la viera perder.

Dio la cuenta regresiva, era el momento de darlo todo, comenzaron a rugir los motores y de un segundo a otro, los veloces vehículos ya recorrían el inicio del circuito.

…..

Minako estaba un tanto distante de su amiga, ella fue al evento con la intención de conseguir una oportunidad con la corredora, pero parecía que la violinista le estaba arruinando todos sus planes. "Ya dime la verdad, ¿te gusta?", soltó de pronto.

"Sólo somos amigos", Kaio no dio una respuesta a la pregunta, "además, sabes la razón".

"Bueno, tienes razón", esas palabras calmaron los celos de la rubia de larga cabellera.

La atención de ambas chicas fue llamada por un auto que cruzaba la meta, iniciando su segunda vuelta. No tardaron en darse cuenta de que se trataba del vehículo de Tenoh.

"Haruka va en primer lugar", Minako se emocionó.

_-Vamos Haruka, tú puedes-_, Michiru sentía algo por la corredora, pero había una razón por la que no se permitía demostrar sus sentimientos.

…

"Muy bien Tenoh, vas en el primer puesto, mantén la misma velocidad, llevas ventaja de 5 segundos, pero no te confíes", el entrenador le daba instrucciones a la rubia.

"Estoy más concentrado que nunca", la corredora sabía que estaba en juego su prestigio, así como su orgullo, pero la principal razón era la aguamarina, tenía que lucirse ante sus ojos. Antes de comenzar la carrera, se había propuesto una nueva meta, no sólo iba a ganar, sino que iba a hacerlo rompiendo su actual récord de tiempo.

El eco de los motores retumbaba por todo el circuito, los oponentes de la rubia hacían lo posible por intentar alcanzarla, pero todos sus intentos eran en vano, no tenían su _expertise_, y mucho menos, la motivación que ella poseía en ese momento.

El entrenador continuaba dándole indicaciones a Haruka, pero ésta dejó de escucharlo, estaba tan concentrada en su propia estrategia, que nada podía distraerla de su objetivo. Conforme pasaban las vueltas, ganaba más y más ventaja, pero eso ya no importaba, ella debía vencer su propio récord.

"¿Qué está haciendo? Eso no fue lo que le indiqué", el entrenador se dio cuenta de que la corredora no lo estaba escuchando, confiaba en ella, pero esta carrera era muy importante y los nervios se hacían presentes ante los planes improvisados. "Tenoh, más te vale que ganes o estarás acabado", dijo para sí mismo.

….

Era la última vuelta, la rubia tenía asegurado el primer puesto, llevaba ventaja de sobra, sin embargo, sentía la adrenalina al límite, no sabía si superaría se récord y la respuesta la tendría hasta el momento de la premiación. _–Tengo que ser como el viento-_, pensó. Conforme se acercaba a la línea de meta, su corazón latía más y más rápido.

La audiencia observaba con gran atención desde las gradas, todos los presentes guardaban silencio, dando esa atmósfera de tensión en el ambiente, de un segundo a otro, comenzaron a aplaudir y gritar con gran fervor, Haruka había obtenido el primer lugar.

"¡Haruka, el mejor corredor de autos!", Minako celebraba con gran euforia.

_-Sabía que lo lograrías-_, la aguamarina aplaudía de pie, jamás perdía ese estilo tan elegante y refinado que la caracterizaba.

….

"Espero haberlo logrado", la corredora habló pasa sí misma, al mismo tiempo que salía de su vehículo.

El entrenador de la rubia no paraba de festejar, "sabía que lo lograrías, no cabe duda que eres un prodigio, Tenoh".

"Le dije que confiara en mí", salió a relucir la arrogancia de Haruka.

"Aunque…", el semblante del hombre cambió a uno serio, "la mayor parte de la carrera no seguiste mis indicaciones".

"No quise…", la rubia comenzaba a excusarse.

"Pero tienes un jodido don para esto, es un honor ser tu entrenador", la felicidad nuevamente se apoderó del sujeto.

Haruka soltó un pequeño suspiro, "el honor es todo mío, siempre le estaré agradecido por haberme dado la oportunidad y confiar en mi talento", dijo con una sonrisa y estrechando la mano del hombre.

…

La carrera había finalizado, era momento de la premiación y la rubia estaba ansiosa por conocer si había logrado lo que se propuso.

"El ganador del primer puesto, Haruka Tenoh", la mencionada subió al pódium de premiación, tomó el trofeo que le fue otorgado por una chica muy linda, y alzó la copa en lo más alto.

…

"Haruka es taaaaan sexy", la ojiazul continuaba perdida en la belleza de la corredora.

La aguamarina lanzó una pequeña risa, intentando esconder su nerviosismo por coincidir con la afirmación de su amiga, "es un chico muy talentoso", quiso disimular.

"¿Chico?, ¡Es un galán!, ya me imagino el escultural cuerpo que se esconde detrás de ese traje de corredor, debe ser el paraíso verlo despertar por la mañana y recibir un beso suyo", Aino no paraba de halagar.

Si bien era cierto que Michiru le había contado a su amiga de su encuentro con Haruka, había omitido un pequeño detalle, como el beso del día que se conocieron, así como el beso más reciente. Debido a las palabras de la ojiazul, volvió a recordar los besos con la rubia y se perdió entre sus pensamientos, comenzando a imaginar cosas indebidas, un pequeño rubor se formó en sus mejillas.

Minako no se percató de la actitud de su amiga, "Haruka, vas a ser mío", seguía decidida.

…

Tenoh se encontraba ansiosa, estaba perdiendo la paciencia y sintiendo desilusión, pensando que no había roto su récord y que todo había sido en vano.

Una voz se escuchó por lo parlantes de todo el circuito, "tenemos un anuncio importante que hacer, el corredor Haruka Tenoh, no sólo consiguió el primer puesto, además, rompió el mejor tiempo registrado en el campeonato de autos de Japón, habiendo superado su propio récord".

Haruka no podía creerlo, su esfuerzo había valido la pena, _-por ti sirena-_, le dedicada ese logro a la chica que le hacía perder la razón.

El entrenador de la rubia no podía creerlo, estaba más feliz que antes y ahora comprendía la estrategia de Tenoh en la carrera, _-es un jodido genio-_.

...

El sonido de la ducha se escuchaba en el camerino de la corredora, ésta se encontraba tomando un baño, ya que debía estar presentable para su damisela, _-no podrás resistirte a mis encantos-_.

Terminó de asearse y procedió a vestirse, su look estaba compuesto de unos jeans corte skinny fit, playera negra, chamarra de su escudería y botas marrones. Colocó un lujoso reloj en su muñeca izquierda y procedió a acomodar esa rebelde cabellera que enloquecía a las chicas. Por último aplicó un poco de fragancia en su cuello, quería que su olor se grabara en la psique de su sirena.

Se miró al espejo, sonrió para sí misma y abandonó el lugar con destino a la fiesta posterior a la premiación.

…..

El sonido de un piano le daba el ambiente perfecto a aquella reunión en el palco del circuito. Era una fiesta exclusiva, sólo asistirían los corredores, equipo cercano de la escudería y amigos muy cercanos.

"No lo veo", Aino buscaba entre la gente a la corredora.

"Tranquila, no debe tardar en llegar", la aguamarina movía con disimulo los dedos de sus manos, sentía algunos nervios de saber que volvería a verse con Haruka.

En un instante todos guardaron silencio, comenzaron a aplaudir y abrieron paso a alguien, se trataba del corredor número 1 de Japón. Algunos lo felicitaban mientras caminaba entre las personas, otros hacían una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto y unos cuantos estrechaban su mano.

"Muchas gracias a todos, en verdad es un honor seguir representando a Japón como el exponente número uno en las carreras de autos", la rubia agradeció por las muestras de afecto a su profesión.

"Tenoh", un caluroso abrazó sorprendió a la corredora, se trataba de su entrenador, quien estaba muy feliz por su desempeño, "ahora veo el porqué de tu estrategia, me siento muy afortunado de que continúes en la escudería, realmente es un gran orgullo tenerte como corredor estrella".

"Siempre seré leal a mi equipo y buscaré mejorar día con día", Haruka podía ser arrogante, orgullosa, egocentrista, pero siempre dejaría clara su lealtad a las personas que consideraba importantes en su vida.

"¡Haruka!", una chica se acercó con premura a la rubia.

"¿Ah?, eres tú", respondió la corredora en un tono de fastidio. "¿Quién te invitó al evento?", frunció el ceño.

"Pues…", Minako se sintió intimidada, "mi papá es amigo del dueño de la escudería Itochu Enex Team Impul".

La rubia rió con arrogancia, "jajaja ya veo porqué eres tan molesta". Siempre que tenía oportunidad, se burlaba de sus oponentes.

"Así que, ¿eso somos para ti? Una molestia, bien, Michiru y yo nos vamos", Aino estaba completamente ofendida.

"¡No metas a Michiru en esto!", Tenoh enfureció al escuchar que involucraban a su sirena.

"¡Ella es mi amiga y si está aquí es porque yo la invité!", la ojiazul continuó con la discusión.

"¡Minako ya basta!", una voz interrumpió, se trataba de la violinista.

"Michiru", dijo una sorprendida Haruka.

La aguamarina se dirigió hacia su amiga, "no vale la pena que sigas discutiendo con alguien tan terco, simplemente hay que irnos".

"Espera", la corredora detuvo a la violinista sujetándola del brazo.

"¡Suéltame!", Kaio intentaba zafarse.

"En verdad perdóname, si quieres les pido perdón de rodillas", la rubia estaba desesperada, tenía miedo de estar por perder a la chica de sus sueños.

"Yo no necesito nada de un idiota como tú, has lo que quieras y déjame en paz", la violinista estaba muy molesta, sus ojos reflejaban el maremoto que ella representaba en ese momento.

"Michiru, tranquila", Minako conocía a su amiga, y sabía que ésta podía llegar a ser muy imponente y no se dejaría humillar por nadie. "He pensado mejor las cosas y podemos quedarnos un rato", sugirió.

"Yo no pienso quedarme un segundo más en este sitio", sentenció la aguamarina.

"Vamos Michiru, Haruka está muy arrepentido, mira la carita que tiene, no puedes decirle que no a esos ojitos tristes", Aino había vuelto a caer en los encantos de la corredora.

_-Es un idiota-_, cualquier sentimiento que la violinista hubiera podido empezar a sentir por la corredora, se había perdido. Ya no sentía nervios por su presencia, ahora sentía asco y se sentía una tonta por haberse fijado en alguien que reunía las conductas que ella detestaba.

Kaio suspiró, "sólo lo hago porque eres mi amiga". Los ojos zafiro se posaron sobre la corredora, "pero que él no se me acerque", sentenció.

"Está bien", Minako respondió y tomó a su amiga de la mano para tomar asiento en unos sillones que se encontraban al otro extremo del lugar.

El corazón de Haruka se rompió en mil pedazos, había arruinado todo y ahora su sirena no quería saber nada de ella, _-pero, ¿qué hice?-_, apretó sus puños. Tenía que idear algo para recuperarla, era lo único que le importaba.

….

"Y, ¿ya estás lista para el recital de violín?", Minako conversaba con su amiga.

"Aún no, estoy algo nerviosa, es mi primer presentación de ese tamaño", respondió la aguamarina.

"Hola chicas, disculpen que las moleste, pero….", era la voz de Haruka.

"¿Qué no entendiste? No quiero verte cerca de nosotras", la violinista ya no quería saber nada de la rubia.

"Michiru, veamos que tiene que decirnos este galán", Aino quiso darle otra oportunidad.

Kaio se cruzó de brazos, suspiró y dijo, "un minuto, ni un segundo más".

"Michiru, debo hablar contigo… a solas", la corredora haría su última jugada para recuperar a la chica que la había hechizado.

La violinista giró los ojos, "está bien". Se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a seguir a la rubia.

Llegaron a un pequeño balcón que se encontraba vacío.

El corazón de Haruka latía a mil pulsaciones por segundo, era su última oportunidad para confesar todo, ya que podía perder a la aguamarina para siempre.

"Treinta segundos", sentenció Kaio.

Tenoh inhaló lo suficiente, "Michiru", tomó las manos de la mencionada. "No quise ofender a tu amiga, pero me molesta tanto que busque acercarse a mí cuando yo no estoy interesado en ella, porque yo…", hizo una pausa, "yo estoy interesado en alguien más…", otra pausa, "¡me gustas!".

Un incómodo silencio se produjo en aquél balcón. Ninguna de las dos se atrevía a hablar.

Michiru se encontraba en shock, había estado leyendo sobre la rubia y no era un misterio que ésta era muy coqueta y le encantaba ligar con cualquier chica linda que se le cruzara, jamás espero que se le fuera a declarar. No pudo evitar perderse en esos ojos esmeralda que le encantaban, _-Es un cretino….uno muy lindo-_, esas emociones que le revolvían el estómago, volvieron a aparecer.

Haruka se mantenía inmóvil, se sentía liberada de haberse confesado ante la aguamarina, sin embargo, le era inevitable controlar sus nervios y la adrenalina que sentía. Su paciencia se agotó, no podía soportarlo más, posó sus manos en las mejillas de su sirena y la besó.

Michiru sabía que no era correcto, pero no le importó, se dejó llevar por el momento, cerró sus ojos y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de la corredora. No había tiempo para la razón, había dominado el deseo.

Mientras las dos chicas continuaban besándose, alguien observaba sin ser visto, asomándose apenas lo suficiente para observar con claridad. "Michiru…no puede ser", Minako cubrió su boca con sus manos, _-¿Qué estás haciendo Michiru? Tú tienes novio…-_.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**NOTAS:**

Este capítulo fue más largo, trataré de que así sean los siguientes jejeje.

Muchas gracias por el tiempo tomado en leer mi historia, les agradezco mucho, así como de sus comentarios que me ayudan a mejorar y me motivan.

Saludos para todos :).


	5. El recital de violín

Capítulo 5. El recital de violín.

La rubia besaba con gran deseo a la aguamarina, _-sus labios son tan suaves-_. Estaba tan feliz de que su beso haya sido correspondido y no tuviera que ocultar más sus sentimientos.

_-Es muy buen besador-_, Michiru estaba totalmente perdida. _–Debería apartarte, decirte que eres un atrevido, que tengo novio y que me dejes en paz, pero no puedo, me gustas tanto, Haruka Tenoh-_. Estaba consciente de que no era correcto lo que hacía, a pesar de ello, su deseo por la corredora era mayor, la gobernaba por completo y sólo podía rendirse ante tal sensación que provenía de lo más profundo de su ser.

….

Minako retrocedió para no ser descubierta, aunque, dudaba que pudieran verla, ya que la pareja que estaba espiando, se encontraba muy ocupada. "Esto no puede estar pasando", dijo en voz baja. Era un panorama catastrófico para su ser, el chico que le gustaba se estaba besando con su mejor amiga, quien actualmente tenía novio.

Fue camino a la barra, necesitaba algo de alcohol para calmar las penas, "no es justo, yo debería estar ahora mismo con Haruka". Suspiró, "no tengo oportunidad contra Michiru, ella es muy linda…", luego recordó, "…pero ella está en una relación, debió hacerse a un lado".

Deseaba irse de la fiesta, más no quería levantar sospechas, además de que Michiru le preguntaría porqué la había abandonado, era su amiga, no podía dejarla sola. Un pensamiento cruzó por su mente, _-yo invité a Michiru a la carrera, yo sola saboteé mis planes-_.

Tomó asiento en uno de los sillones en donde se encontraba con la aguamarina momentos atrás, "tendré que ser paciente y esperar a mañana, Michiru me debe una explicación", dio un sorbo a su bebida. Aino quería pasar el resto de la noche lo más tranquila posible, definitivamente no había sido su día y deseaba que mañana cambiara su suerte.

…

Habían olvidado por completo el lugar en el que se encontraban, todo dejó de existir por un momento, la fiesta, los invitados, Minako; en aquél balcón sólo eran ellas dos y la enorme atracción que sentían. El beso comenzó a tornarse más pasional, incitando a algo más que pudiera satisfacer sus deseos carnales.

La rubia se separó de la violinista y dijo con respiración agitada, "si quieres podemos ir a mi casa y…".

Un dedo se posó en los labios de la corredora, "¿no crees que vas muy rápido?".

"Soy el corredor de autos número uno en Japón", respondió Haruka con una sonrisa llena de arrogancia.

La aguamarina volvió a pasar sus brazos por el cuello de Tenoh y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, "más despacio, yo no un circuito fácil de recorrer, tengo muchas curvas…", puso las manos de la corredora en su cintura, "y además, no cualquiera tiene ese privilegio, debes demostrar que eres digno", terminó de decir y le dio otro beso. A pesar de encontrarse en una relación, continuaba seduciendo a su viento.

Haruka sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, no podía creer que Kaio hubiera caído a sus pies, "Michiru, yo…", apenas pudo pronunciar.

"Debo admitir que, en un inicio, mi asistencia a este evento fue por compromiso, pero ahora me siento tan feliz de estar aquí; después de todo, Minako no es tan mala", la violinista soltó una pequeña risa que era acompañada de una sonrisa.

Tenoh tragó saliva y tomó valor, "Michiru, quisiera saber si, ¿aceptarías salir conmigo mañana?".

Kaio recordó su situación actual, a Minako, y, por si fuera poco, que quien la invitaba a una cita era una celebridad muy conocida en Japón, mantuvo la compostura y respondió con total tranquilidad, "tengo una mejor idea".

"¿Cuál?", la rubia estaba ansiosa por escuchar el plan de su conquista.

"Verás", Michiru se dio vuelta y miró hacia el circuito, "tú eres muy famoso, siempre te persiguen los paparazzi y yo quiero pasar un rato tranquilo a tu lado". Volvió a dar vuelta posando sus ojos en esa mirada esmeralda que le encantaba, "entonces, yo estaba pensando que es mejor que vengas a mi departamento y veamos una película, ¿qué dices?".

Ese tipo de planes siempre le habían parecido aburridos a Haruka, sin embargo, al tratarse de su sirena, las cosas eran distintas, quería pasar tiempo con ella. Sonrió y respondió, "me parece una magnífica idea".

Michiru respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios, "muy bien, ¿te parece a las 4 p.m.?".

"Por supuesto", Tenoh permanecía en esa atmósfera romántica, dando otro beso a la aguamarina.

La violinista correspondió el gesto, posteriormente se separó de la rubia, "creo que Minako debe estarme esperando, te enviaré mi dirección y te estaré esperando, Haruka", un leve sonrojo se formó en sus mejillas.

"Te veré mañana, Michiru", la corredora dejó partir a su sirena. Una serie de sensaciones inundaban su ser, una mezcla de nerviosismo con impaciencia por volver a verla.

…..

"Disculpa la demora", la aguamarina estaba avergonzada de haber hecho esperar a su amiga, realmente no tenía la noción del tiempo que había transcurrido.

Minako se encontraba perdida en la pantalla de su móvil, la voz de su amiga la devolvió a la realidad, dirigiendo su mirada a ésta, "no te preocupes, subía algunas fotografías a mis redes sociales". Era una chica con una gran obsesión por compartir su vida en el mundo digital y no perdía tiempo en publicar hasta el más mínimo detalle, por obvias razones, el evento del día de hoy no pasaría desapercibido.

Michiru tomó asiento a un costado de su amiga, "gracias por invitarme Minako, creo que después de esto, me volveré fan de las carreras de autos", soltó una tímida risa.

_-Ya lo creo, tu interés estará en los pilotos-_, Aino pensó para sí misma, "y, ¿qué quería Haruka?", quería ver si su amiga era capaz de decirle la verdad o inventar alguna excusa.

La violinista no pudo evitar sentir nervios, suprimió esas emociones para responder a su amiga, "quería disculparse por su mal comportamiento, no es un mal chico, y me propuso ser amigos", sonrió para disimular.

_-Si claro, una amistad, querrás decir amigos con derechos luego de ese beso-_, soltó un leve suspiro, -_¿Cuál es el objetivo de mentirme? Somos amigas, pero ya tendremos tiempo de hablar-_, "que buena noticia Michiru, así podrás presentarme mejor a ese bombón", quería ver la expresión de su amiga.

Una sutil cara de disgustó se formó en el rostro de Kaio, "claro", se limitó a responder. La idea no le agradaba en lo absoluto, pero debía disimular.

_-Veo que no te agradó mi comentario-_ la ojiazul analizaba el comportamiento de su amiga. "Será mejor que nos vayamos, ya es tarde, debemos descansar", propuso con la intención de dar fin a la conversación, mañana tendría las respuestas que necesitaba.

"Si, hay que irnos", la aguamarina secundó el comentario de su amiga.

…..

**Departamento de Michiru**

Una atractiva mujer cepillaba sus ondulados cabellos, se miraba frente al espejo de su tocador, "Haruka, eres un arrogante, inmaduro, coqueto, mujeriego…", hablaba con su reflejo, "…a pesar de todo eso, tienes algo que me encanta".

Terminó de ponerse cómoda para ir a dormir, "estoy muy confundida, pero mañana podré aclarar muchas dudas", dijo antes de caer rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

…

**Casa Tenoh**

Haruka estaba muy feliz, era el mejor día de su vida, había conseguido por tercer año consecutivo el título del mejor corredor de autos de Japón, con nuevo récord de tiempo, y para cerrar con broche de oro, la chica que le atraía había aceptado tener una cita con ella.

Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre su cama, colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza y suspiró, "esa belleza, esos ojos zafiro como el mar y esa sensual voz igual al canto de una sirena, Michiru Kaio, eres una diosa".

Un fugaz pensamiento cruzó su mente, _-mi secreto-_. Se tranquilizó, quería disfrutar del momento, "ya habrá tiempo de explicar las cosas.

…

**Día siguiente 7 a.m.**

Un teléfono móvil que reposaba en una mesita de noche, sonaba sin parar, en la pantalla del aparato se podía leer Entrenador Yamato.

El sonido del Smartphone despertó a la rubia, abrió los ojos con dificultad, se acercó lo más que pudo a la mesita de noche, sin levantarse de la cama, miró la pantalla y procedió a contestar.

"Tenoh, no olvides que tienes conferencia de prensa en 3 horas, sé puntual", el hombre no le dio oportunidad de hablar a Haruka.

"Ahí estaré, confíe en mí", la corredora acató la orden. Ella mejor que nadie conocía a su entrenador, un tipo estricto y serio, la disciplina y la responsabilidad eran de los pilares más importantes en su carrera y le molestaba que fueran quebrantados.

La rubia cortó la llamada, se levantó de su cómoda cama, se estiró al mismo tiempo que un bostezo escapaba de su boca. Echó una mirada a su aspecto por medio de un espejo en su habitación, no recordaba en qué momento el sueño la había invadido, notó que tenía puesta la ropa del día anterior, incluso el calzado.

"Odio tanto las conferencias", Haruka no tenía interés en asistir al compromiso, cosa que cambió al recordar a la aguamarina. Fue por su bata de baño y se dirigió a tomar una ducha, "el mejor corredor de autos tiene que dar una buena imagen".

…..

**Departamento de Michiru**

Unos bellos ojos color zafiro eran iluminados por los pocos rayos del sol que lograban atravesar las cortinas del cuarto de la aguamarina.

La violinista había despertado hace unos pocos minutos, estaba ansiosa por lo que sucedería ese día, deseaba tener una respuesta que esclareciera sus sentimientos y le permitiera tomar una decisión.

Recordó el beso del balcón, no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza, cubriendo su rostro con las sábanas.

"Haruka Tenoh, ¿qué me hiciste?, yo tengo novio y jamás hubiera hecho lo que hice ayer, pero siempre caigo ante tus encantos", buscaba respuestas, sin entender que la atracción estaba por encima de su razón.

Una llamada dispersó sus pensamientos, al ver la pantalla, respondió sin dudar, "Kaio, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte Minako?".

"Claro, entonces 9 a.m. en la cafetería de siempre, ahí te veo", respondió a la invitación que le hicieron del otro lado de la llamada.

Colgó sin entender la insistencia de su amiga por verse, no pudo negarse, se trataba de su mejor amiga y gracias a ella había vuelto a coincidir con su viento.

"Debo darme prisa, no sé cuánto tiempo estaré con Minako, Haruka vendrá a las 4p.m., me arreglaré lo más linda posible", la aguamarina calculaba sus tiempos.

Procedió a tomar un baño, tenía los minutos contados.

…

**9:15 a.m.**

Un lujoso Ferrari recorría las calles de Tokio, su conductor era nada menos que Haruka Tenoh, iba en dirección a la conferencia de prensa por la carrera del día de ayer.

"Debí desayunar algo, tengo hambre", el estómago de la rubia gruñía por algo de alimento.

A lo lejos pudo ver lo que parecía un pequeño restaurante, miró la hora, "bien, tengo un poco de tiempo, creo que pasaré a comprar algo, espero que la comida tenga buen sabor".

**…..**

Cafetería

Una chica de larga cabellera dorada esperaba en una mesa del establecimiento, miraba la pantalla de su móvil, "Michiru, ¿en dónde estarás?", le preocupaba que su amiga era muy puntual y aún no llegaba.

La aguamarina bajaba de un taxi, se le había hecho tarde por estarse arreglando exhaustivamente. Caminó con paso apresurado a la entrada de la cafetería y con la mirada buscó a su amiga entre las mesas, logró ubicarla y se dirigió hacia ella, al llegar tomó asiento, "una disculpa Minako, cuando me di cuenta ya era la hora que habíamos acordado".

"No te preocupes Michiru, estaba preocupada de que te hubiera sucedido algo, me alegro que no haya sido así", Aino le regaló una cortés sonrisa a su amiga. Echó una mirada completa al aspecto de la aguamarina, "¿Por qué tan arreglada? ¿A caso saldrás con tu galán?".

Kaio se sonrojó al recordar a la corredora, luego cayó en cuenta, la ojiazul se refería a su relación actual, "¿No puedo poderme linda para salir?", evadió.

La intención de Minako no era ofender a su amiga, por lo que se apresuró a negar con las manos, "no quise decir eso, perdón Michiru, es sólo que, luces muy linda el día de hoy, como si se tratara de una ocasión especial".

"Ya no importa, pasando a otros temas, te noté un tanto insistente en vernos hoy, ¿sucede algo Minako?", la violinista quiso cambiar el tema de conversación, fue un error de su parte hacer esa pregunta.

La rubia de larga cabellera agachó la mirada, recordando lo que sus ojos habían observado en la fiesta del día anterior, "pues…".

….

El sonido de un feroz motor llamó la atención de todos los presentes en la cafetería, las especulaciones se terminaron al ver ingresar a una persona. Todos comentaban en voz baja, como si se tratase de una celebridad.

"Si, si es Haruka Tenoh, el corredor de autos", se escuchó la voz de una mujer.

El comentario anterior llamó la atención de la aguamarina. Minako había ido al baño, fue tanta la presión de lo que debía decirle a su amiga, que se le revolvió el estómago.

Su mesa se encontraba al fondo del lugar, afortunadamente tenía vista a la barra de pedidos, "Haruka", dijo en voz baja.

La rubia se acercó a la empleada de la barra, "buenos días, podría darme un emparedado de pollo y un café latte".

La chica no podía articular palabra, "Haruka….Tenoh…..".

"Él mismo", lo corredora respondió con arrogancia.

La aguamarina sólo observaba, no quería ser vista, quería sorprender a la rubia por la tarde, _-que guapo se ve el día de hoy-_.

Un incómodo silencio se formó entre la empleada y Haruka, "entonces, ¿podrías tomar mi orden?", miró su reloj.

"Claro", dijo de inmediato la señorita y partió a preparar el pedido.

_-Veamos si usas tus encantos, Haruka-_, Michiru pondría atención en el comportamiento de la rubia. Una llamada la tomó por sorpresa: Haruka. Se tomó dos segundos para tranquilizarse, contestó la llamada sin despegar la mirada de su conquista, "Kaio".

"Hola preciosa, no olvides de enviarme la dirección, ya quiero verte", dijo Tenoh en tono coqueto.

Las mejillas de la violinista se ruborizaron, "no, ya te la envío. Por cierto, me gusta la chaqueta que llevas hoy".

La corredora llevaba una chamarra exclusiva de su escudería. Las palabras de la aguamarina la desconcertaron, "¿Cómo sabes lo que llevo puesto?".

_-¡Que tonta!-_, Kaio se dio cuenta del gran error que había cometido. "Vi una fotografía que publicaron hace poco, te vieron en una cafetería de la ciudad", intentó arreglar las cosas.

"Oh, que rápida es la gente", Tenoh soltó una pequeña risa de arrogancia, luego cambio su tono a uno dulce, "espero con ansias la tarde", cortó la llamada.

Un suspiro escapó de la boca de Michiru, "Haruka, ¿de verdad te gusto tanto?".

La empleada volvió con la orden de la rubia, se la entregó y externó una petición, "joven Tenoh, ¿podría tomarme una fotografía con usted?".

"Claro", la corredora respondió con una sonrisa. Le encantaba que sus fans le pidieran fotos.

_-Bien Haruka, es hora de ver cómo te comportas-_, era un momento crucial para Michiru, le permitiría saber si las intenciones de la rubia hacia ella eran serias o sólo formaría parte de su colección de conquistas.

Tenoh agarró el móvil de la chica y tomó la fotografía, en sus pensamientos solo estaba la aguamarina, "listo", entregó el dispositivo. Tomó sus alimentos y pagó ellos, "quédate con el cambio".

La chica agradeció y recibió el dinero, "muchas gracias joven Tenoh", dijo al mismo tiempo que veía partir a la mencionada.

La violinista quedó pensativa, _-Haruka, ¿qué significo para ti?-_.

"Disculpa la demora, Michiru", Minako había regresado a la mesa luego de unos minutos.

"No te preocupes, ¿ya te sientes mejor?", la aguamarina cuestionó a su amiga sobre su estado de salud.

"Si", Aino no quiso dar más detalles.

Un incómodo silencio se formó, la violinista se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, la actitud de su amiga no era normal. Aino, por su parte, buscaba la forma de comenzar la conversación.

"Minako, ¿qué te tiene tan mal?", la aguamarina fue la primera en hablar, sin saber que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo.

La ojiazul suspiró, posó su mirada sobre la de su amiga, "¿te gusta Haruka?".

Esas palabras crearon un poco de nerviosismo en la violinista, "Minako, sé que Haruka te gusta…".

"¡No estamos hablando de mí!, sólo responde", Aino interrumpió, necesitaba respuestas.

Michiru fue tomada por sorpresa, no esperaba esa actitud de parte de su amiga. "Sólo somos amigos", mintió.

"Supongo que muy buenos amigos", la rubia quería ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar su amiga.

"Si, extrañamente congeniamos muy bien", continuó la violinista, creyó que había salido bien librada, grave error.

"Ya lo creo, tanto que hasta se besaron", Minako ya no pudo soportarlo más.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kaio, "sólo fue un pequeño beso antes de que comenzara la carrera…", cada vez se hundía más.

Aino explotó, "¡Así que se besaron más de una vez!, no puedo creer lo cínica que eres Michiru".

"¿De qué hablas?", la violinista notó que su amiga sabía demasiado.

Minako se tranquilizó, no quería llamar la atención de todos los presentes, "los vi besándose en el balcón". "Y antes de que inventes otra excusa, vi que le correspondiste y se besaron por un buen rato, así que respóndeme, ¿te gusta Haruka?", no quería más mentiras.

Kaio supo que su única salida era decir la verdad, "obviamente Haruka me parece muy atractivo, pero es algo que va más allá de que me guste, creo que siento algo por él".

….

**Conferencia de prensa**

La corredora había llegado algunos minutos antes a que diera inicio el evento, su entrenador estaba contento por su responsabilidad y puntualidad. Tomó asiento en su respectivo lugar, ajustó el micrófono y se dio pie a la sesión de preguntas.

"Entrenador Yamato", una señorita se dirigió al mentor de la rubia, "¿cree que el joven Tenoh está listo para el Campeonato Mundial de F1?".

El castaño esbozó una sonrisa, "este muchacho está listo para cualquier campeonato".

"Joven Tenoh, ¿qué lo llevo a conseguir un nuevo récord de tiempo?", una chica cuestionó.

La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar a su sirena, "todo es cuestión de disciplina y un buen entrenamiento, pero, también admito que se necesita una buena motivación".

Otra mujer hizo una pregunta, "sabemos que el joven corredor se ha vuelto muy cotizado ante las chicas, ¿alguna ha robado el corazón de Haruka Tenoh?"

Las mejillas de Haruka se ruborizaron un poco, _-Michiru -_. Aclaró su garganta, "hay una chica, pero aún no hay algo formal".

…..

Cafetería

Las chicas dirigieron su mirada a un televisor del lugar, su atención fue captada por una voz que se les hacía familiar.

"¿Ya viste?, es Haruka", fue la voz de Minako. "¿escuchaste? ¡La chica de la que está hablando eres tú!", dijo emocionada.

Michiru se sonrojó, "puede ser cualquiera", no quería ilusionarse.

"Claro que no, es muy obvio que se trata de ti", Aino estaba convencida.

"¿De verdad lo crees?", una luz de esperanza surgió en el interior de la aguamarina.

"Si, lo veo en su mirada", reafirmó la ojiazul. "Michiru, ¿qué harás? Si de verdad quieres intentar algo con Haruka, debes terminar tu relación actual", retomó el tema central de la conversación. "Yo no niego que Haruka me gusta, tampoco que al inicio me dieron celos de que se fijara en ti, pero, en el corazón no se manda, entiendo si sientes algo por él, eres mi mejor amiga, quiero verte feliz, y ningún hombre va a estar por encima de nuestra amistad", apreciaba el vínculo de hermandad que había formado con la violinista, dejándole el camino libre.

Unas lágrimas escaparon de esos ojos color zafiro, "perdóname Minako, no quise ocultarte todo esto, es sólo que, al saber tu interés por Haruka y que yo tengo novio, pensé te ibas a enojarte conmigo y se iba a romper nuestra amistad".

"Eso jamás, pero me molesté porque no confiaste en mí", dijo Aino algo decepcionada por el comportamiento de su amiga. "Me alegra que lo hayamos hablado. Ahora, cuéntamelo todo, ¿besa bien?", quería estar al día.

Michiru tenía pena de aceptarlo, "no puedo negarlo, jamás me habían besado de esa forma".

Minako chasqueó los dedos, "ahora entiendo todo, te pusiste así de linda para tu sexy corredor", habló con una mirada pícara.

La violinista se ruborizó por completo, "eres muy buena deduciendo". Recordó algo, "dame un minuto", sacó su móvil de su bolsa de mano y envió su dirección a la corredora.

"¿En qué lugar será la cita?", a Minako la comía la curiosidad.

"Pues…en mi casa", Kaio confesó.

"Michiru Kaio, no pierdes el tiempo, '¿verán una película?'", la rubia hizo comillas con sus manos.

"¡NO!, Minako, por los Dioses, no me voy a acostar con él, ¿cómo se te ocurre?", la aguamarina no era una chica fácil.

Aino miró con insinuación, "Vamos, sé que lo deseas".

Michiru ya no podía con tanta vergüenza, "no es razón para entregarme por completo. Además, la cita de hoy es para esclarecer mis sentimientos".

"Y, ¿qué pasará con…", la rubia de larga cabellera preguntaba.

"No lo sé", interrumpió, "estos días no me ha llamado, ni siquiera me ha enviado algún mensaje, entiendo que esté ocupado, pero, eso no le da derecho a olvidarse de mí", la violinista recriminó.

"¡Uy!, cuando vea al papacito de Haruka, va a arder en celos", Minako estaba ansiosa por ver a ambos chicos pelear por el amor de su amiga.

"No soy premio de nadie", Michiru se sintió ofendida.

"Tranquila, yo no dije eso, muy por el contrario, quiero ver qué chico es digno del corazón de mi amiga", Aino explicó el verdadero mensaje de sus palabras.

"En verdad gracias, Minako", la aguamarina se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó, "eres una excelente amiga".

"Mejores amigas para siempre", la ojiazul correspondió la muestra de afecto.

….

Haruka tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, se encontraba emocionada por el encuentro que tendría lugar por la tarde, "por un momento pensé que no me enviaría su ubicación". La conferencia de prensa había terminado y se sentía aliviada, ya que era un compromiso menos en su agenda. Se puso su chaqueta, estaba lista para partir, cuando una voz la detuvo.

"Tenoh, ¿a dónde vas?", el entrenador preguntó con extrañeza.

La rubia respondió con total tranquilidad, "voy por mi motocicleta, ya terminó la conferencia".

El hombre rió, "nada de eso, aún falta la firma de autógrafos".

"Pero…", los planes de la corredora se veían interrumpidos.

"Ningún pero, vamos, ya está por comenzar", indicó Yamato.

Haruka suspiró, "está bien", siguiendo el paso a su entrenador.

…..

**12 p.m.**

Minako y Michiru caminaban por los pasillos de un supermercado. La primera había convencido a la segunda de ir de compras por algunas cosas para su cita próxima.

"Creo que algunas cosas no son necesarias", dijo la violinista mirando el carrito de compras.

"Tonterías, obviamente necesitas todo esto", respondió Aino al mismo tiempo que añadía más cosas al carrito. "Recuerda que yo la experta en estos temas", tenía experiencia en citas al ser una chica muy enamoradiza y coqueta.

Kaio continuó pensando lo mismo, si bien no era una chica tacaña, no le gustaba hacer gastos innecesarios. Además, ella no era una chica adinerada y debía administrar muy bien sus finanzas, "Minako, no voy a poder pagar todo esto".

"Michiru, me ofendes, como tu madrina de citas, es mi responsabilidad hacer todo lo posible para que sea la mejor", a la rubia le encantaban los romances y no perdería la oportunidad de tener una participación importante en el de su amiga. El hecho de que la aguamarina fuera una chica con un pequeño historial de relaciones, le generaba mayor interés, por lo que pretendía ser su cupido.

"Pero…hay cosas que ni siquiera voy a utilizar", pronunció la violinista mientras tomaba unos preservativos.

"Tonterías, Michiru, yo conozco perfectamente de estos temas", la ojiazul colocaba más cosas en el carrito. "Debes estar preparada para todo, anticiparte a cualquier situación".

"Además, no quiero que gastes en todo esto", a la aguamarina le daba pena que su amiga pagara por las cosas.

"No te preocupes, papá invita", Minako mostró su tarjeta de crédito. Ella provenía de una familia acomodada y al ser hija única, su padre cumplía sus caprichos y le daba acceso a una línea de crédito muy amplia.

Kaio suspiró, sería imposible hacer cambiar de opinión a su amiga, "está bien, tú ganas, pero sólo por esta ocasión, ¿de acuerdo?".

La rubia asintió de forma entusiasta y esbozando una sonrisa de emoción.

…..

**3 p.m.**

Luego de tres horas continuas, Haruka finalmente se encontraba libre. Miró su reloj y vio que le quedaba una hora, "tiempo suficiente". Se escabulló con sigilo para no ser vista por su entrenador, desconocía si tenía otros compromisos profesiones, pero prefería afrontar un regaño de Yamato, que dejar plantada a su sirena.

Llegó al sitio en donde se encontraba su motocicleta, se puso el casco y arrancó a toda velocidad con dirección a una boutique de ropa, necesitaba ropa nueva para su cita.

_-Michiru, ¿Por qué eres tan misteriosa? Cualquier chica moriría por salir conmigo, pasearse en público y que sea captada por los medios de espectáculos, pero tú no, tú eres reservada, quieres mantenerlo personal, como si se tratase de un secreto -_, reflexionaba.

Arribó a su destino, su tienda favorita de ropa. Descendió de su vehículo e ingresó al establecimiento.

"Joven Tenoh", una señorita se dirigió a la corredora, "un placer que nos visite, ¿desea ver nuestros nuevos diseños?".

La rubia solía ir a menudo, ya que en cada evento debía portar un _outfit_ único y a su estilo. "Hola Yamiko, necesito algo casual".

La vendedora conocía muy bien los gustos de Haruka, "deme unos minutos, tengo algo que sé que es justo para usted". Unos minutos después regresó con unas prendas de ropa.

"Me conoces tan bien", la corredora sonrió de forma victoriosa.

…..

**Departamento de Michiru**

El par de amigas terminaba de guardar las compras que había realizado.

"Perfecto, nada puede salir mal", la ojiazul tenía todo bajo control.

"Minako, creo que exageraste un poco, con todo esto tengo hasta para una guerra nuclear", la seguía pensando que era demasiado.

Aino rió, "Ay Michiru, eres tan graciosa", retomó su semblante serio, "recuerda que soy experta en temas del amor, conozco absolutamente todo y sé que es lo justo".

"Si tú lo dices", la violinista se encogió de hombros.

Minako miró la hora, "será mejor que me vaya, tu galán no tarda en llegar". Abrazó a su amiga, "mucha suerte Michiru".

"Muchas gracias Minako, eres una gran amiga", la aguamarina agradeció con sinceridad.

…

Una lujosa motocicleta aparcaba frente a un edificio, se trata de Haruka. Su corazón latía con fuerza, por primera vez en su vida sentía nervios de una cita, _-¿Qué es este vacío en mi estómago?, ¿acaso Michiru será la indicada?-_. Tomó aire y caminó a la entrada.

Presionó el botón para llamar el elevador, pese a que la aguamarina vivía en el quinto piso, su idea era evadir a la gente y que la pudieran retrasar; el elevador llegó e ingresó en él. Al llegar al piso indicado, se cruzó con una chica.

"Ha…Haruka….Tenoh", prenunció una morena con total sorpresa.

"Con permiso", la rubia sólo tenía una idea en su cabeza, llegar a la puerta de su sirena.

"¿Te tomarías una fotografía conmigo?", solicitó la chica.

La rubia frunció el ceño, estaba a punto de explotar, pero, alguien habló antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo.

Una puerta se abrió y dejó ver una figura femenina, "Hola Rei", era la voz de Kaio.

Haruka aprovechó para llegar a la puerta de la aguamarina.

"No sabía que tenías algo con el famoso corredor", dijo impresionada la morena.

Michiru se sonrojó muy levemente, "Solo somos amigos", regaló una gentil sonrisa.

"Ya veo", Rei quedó pensativa, "espero ver más seguido a tu amigo", guiñó un ojo a Tenoh.

A la violinista le desagrado el gesto, sin embargo, disimuló, "te veré luego". Hizo pasar a la corredora y cerró la puerta.

"Eso fue raro", la rubia seguía un tanto incómoda.

Kaio no le tomó importancia, se perdió en el look de la rubia, que vestía unos zapatos color marrón, unos jeans corte skinny fit, camisa negra y un saco Slim fit color camello; "creí que vendrías con la chaqueta de la conferencia". Ella vestía un hermoso vestido primaveral color blanco con estampado de flores y un discreto escote en v, unas zapatillas plateadas y un ligero suéter amarillo pálido.

La corredora se extrañó, '¿la de la escudería? No, debía lucir radiante para ti, espero no haberte decepcionado", se acercó más.

Michiru volvió a sonrojarse, "te ves muy apuesto", no pudo evitar decir lo que pensaba.

"Tú también te ves preciosa, como la hermosa sirena que eres", Haruka tomó de la cintura a la aguamarina y la besó.

La violinista se dejó llevar por el deseo, en su corazón surgía un sentimiento por la rubia, _-Haruka, ¿por qué siempre caigo ante tus encantos? Eres muy atractivo, pero hay algo más, tienes algo que me hace querer más de ti-_.

Luego del beso dio inicio a su cita, "Ven, sígueme", dijo tomando el brazo de su viento. "Este es mi living, sé que debes estar acostumbrado a sitios lujosos y muy grandes, espero que puedas sentirte cómodo".

Tenoh sonrió, siempre había salido con chicas superficiales y le fascinaba que la aguamarina, por el contrario, se fijara en los pequeños detalles, que viera más allá de lo físico y lo material. "Me encanta", volvió a besar a la violinista.

Michiru finalizó el beso, "Toma asiento, ¿te ofrezco algo de beber?", debía ser una buena anfitriona.

_-Nada de alcohol, debes dar una buena imagen-_, Haruka daría su mejor versión de sí misma, "agua está bien".

La aguamarina fue rumbo a la cocina por las bebidas y un bote de popcorn, _-debo decirle que tengo novio, no es correcto todo esto, simplemente estoy empeorando las cosas-_. Volvió al living con las cosas sobre una bandeja.

"Permíteme ayudarte", la corredora se ofreció a ayudar de inmediato a su sirena.

"Muchas gracias", Michiru sintió un vuelco en el corazón, _-Muy caballeroso-_.

"Y… ¿Cuál es el plan?", cuestionó Haruka.

"Pensé que podríamos ver una película, ¿Qué opinas?", Kaio no quería verse anticuada ante la extravagante actitud de la rubia.

"Por supuesto", para Tenoh todo esto era nuevo, se trataba de una cita sencilla y le gustaba.

La anfitriona puso una película de terror y tomó asiento a un costado de su cita.

Todo iba de maravilla, comían popcorns mientras veían el film.

Haruka se dejó llevar, a tal grado de no saber en qué momento había colocado su brazo alrededor de su conquista.

Una escena tomó por sorpresa a Kaio, haciendo que ésta buscara refugio en el pecho de Tenoh.

_-Michiru-_, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la rubia, el calor de la violinista y ese olor a brisa marina, era único, no pudo evitar abrazarla.

Finalizó la película. "Creo que no estuvo tan mal, ¿Qué te pareció a ti, Haruka?", cuestionó la aguamarina sin recibir respuesta. Al voltear su mirada, observó a la rubia dormida. "Debió tener un día agotador". Se levantó del sillón y acomodó a su viento en el sillón, dejando que continuara perdida en su plácido sueño.

Se detuvo un momento al costado de la corredora, para ser más exactos, de su rostro; acarició su mejilla con delicadeza y la besó con dulzura, "se ve tan tierno durmiendo".

Dio inicio a su tarea de limpiar, esperando a que Haruka despertara. "¿En qué momento me metí en todo esto? Terminé teniendo a una celebridad de las carreras en mi sillón", negó con la cabeza.

"Aunque debo admitir que jamás había sentido esto", cubrió su rostro con sus manos "y yo que juraba que jamás me fijaría en un casanovas como él".

Posó sus ojos sobre la rubia, "Haruka Tenoh, eres muy misterioso, siempre intentando aparentar frialdad, con esa arrogancia, presumiendo de tus conquistas; pero, en el fondo existe un ser muy sensible y tierno, con un corazón muy puro".

Suspiró, "sé que sientes algo por mí, así como yo por ti, no quiero lastimarte, pero, estoy muy confundida. Creí que lo tenía todo, hasta que apareciste; ese día que te detuviste para notar mi existencia, no fuiste indiferente a mis problemas, por el contrario, me brindaste tu ayuda, y, al final, me robaste ese beso, ese beso que no pude sacar de mi cabeza. Al verte de nuevo, algo se encendió en mi corazón, y luego de todo esto, comienzo a cuestionarme sobre mi relación, mis sentimientos y mi futuro".

La aguamarina continuó limpiando su departamento, de pronto, un ruido interrumpió el sueño de la corredora, "¿en dónde estoy?", ´preguntó para sí misma. Se levantó del sillón y estiró sus brazos, al mismo tiempo que bostezaba.

Kaio escuchó unos pasos que provenían de su living, no tardó en llegar al lugar, "hasta que despiertas, dormilón", dijo con una risa coqueta.

Un sonrojo se formó en las mejillas de Tenoh, "Michiru…discúlpame, yo….arruiné la cita", agachó la mirada.

Un abrazo tomó por sorpresa a la rubia, "Haruka, sé que te esfuerzas mucho, pero conmigo no debes fingir, sé que estás muy presionado porque te exiges demasiado, sentir cansancio es normal…eres un tontito muy lindo".

La corredora correspondió el abrazo, "en tus brazos siento tanta paz". Besó a su sirena.

Michiru correspondió el beso, "creo que lo mejor es que vayas a descansar, dijo con una sonrisa.

"Tienes razón", Haruka respondió el gesto de la misma forma. "Pero, antes de irme, quisiera preguntarte, ¿te gustaría tener una cita mañana?".

"Está bien, ¿te parece a la misma hora de hoy?", propuso la violinista.

"Claro", sonrió la corredora, "¿en dónde te veo?".

Michiru recordó que no podía pasearse con la rubia por las calles de Japón, debido a su situación sentimental, "¿te molesta vernos nuevamente en mi departamento?".

"Para nada", Tenoh accedió sin problemas, ya que seguía sintiéndose culpable por haberse quedado dormida en la cita.

"Te veré mañana, preciosa", Haruka se despidió de su sirena con un beso.

…..

**Horas más tarde.**

Dos grandes amigas se encontraban platicando al teléfono. Una de las chicas cuestionaba a la otra, se notaba bastante interesada en conocer a detalle sobre el tema de conversación.

"Michiru, no me lo tomes a mal, pero debes ser más divertida", sentenció una de las chicas.

"¡Oye!, yo soy muy divertida", Kaio se defendió.

Aino suspiró, "Michiru, recuerda que la experta en citas soy yo. Sabes que yo me la paso muy bien contigo, por algo somos mejores amigas, pero pienso que en tus citas eres un tanto anticuada".

"¿Anticuada?, creo que estás exagerando", la aguamarina se sentía ofendida por el comentario de su amiga.

"Si Haruka se quedó dormido fue por algo, es obvio que se aburrió. Él es un chico muy extrovertido, practica deportes extremos es por una razón, le gustan las emociones fuertes, sentir la adrenalina en su cuerpo, por lo tanto, una cita en tu departamento, no es lo que necesita", habló Minako del otro lado de la línea.

"¡NO!, Haruka estaba muy cansado, tuvo un día ocupado. No pretendas que lo conoces, esa es la parte superficial de él, pero en realidad es un chico muy tierno, que disfruta de las cosas simples, que tiene miedo de mostrar sus sentimientos y de amar", la paciencia de la violinista se había agotado.

"Michiru, perdóname", Aino apresuró a disculparse. "Yo sólo quería aconsejarte porque jamás te había visto tan feliz, desde que conociste a Haruka, tu mirada se ve llena de luz, tu sonrisa más brillante, tienes más entusiasmo y mejor ánimo. Sé que no tiene la mejor fama en cuanto a relaciones sentimentales, pero él te hace tanto bien. Y a pesar de que tienes novio, y que esto no esté del todo bien, quiero que te des una oportunidad con Haruka. Te conozco tan bien, veo como lo miras, ese nerviosismo al tenerlo frente a ti, esa sonrisa que se asoma de forma involuntaria al recibir un mensaje suyo; somos tan buenas amigas que yo sé que estás sintiendo algo por él, que no es sólo atracción, hay un sentimiento que está surgiendo de tu corazón".

Una arrepentida Kaio habló, "Minako, también te ofrezco una disculpa, me exalté mucho sin escucharte por completo, realmente agradezco todo lo que haces por mí, eres una gran amiga, siempre me lo demuestras". "En cuanto a Haruka, tienes toda la razón, cuando estoy con él, es como si nada importara, me siento tan cómoda a su lado, siento una inmensa tranquilidad en sus brazos y cuando lo beso, es una sensación tan extraña, jamás me había sentido de esa manera".

"Michiru Kaio, te ligaste al chico más sexy de todo Japón", Minako rió con picardía, "espero que la cita de mañana sea mejor".

La violinista respondió un tanto nerviosa, "muchas gracias Minako".

…..

"Eres un desastre. Llevabas días deseando una cita con esa preciosa sirena, y cuando la consigues, te quedas dormida. Me decepcionas", la rubia se reclamaba a sí misma frente al espejo.

Era la primera vez que Haruka sentía algo por una chica, por lo que todo esto era nuevo, no sabía cómo actuar ni que decir, estaba completamente vulnerable fuera de su zona de confort.

"Mañana tienes una segunda oportunidad y debe ser mil veces mejor que tu patética conducta del día de hoy. Confío en ti, sé que puedes ser alguien digno para Michiru", continuaba hablándole a su reflejo.

Apretó los puños y sintió un nudo en la garganta, "Ni siquiera tienes amigos, te ves obligada a hablarle al espejo porque no tienes quien te escuche, a nadie le importas, tu círculo está conformado por personas que sólo están a tu lado por interés".

"Por eso debes hacer que funcione con Michiru, es la primera vez que alguien se preocupa por ti", limpió unas cuantas lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos y caminó hacia su cama para descansar un poco.

…

**Al día siguiente.**

Minako caminaba por los pasillos de la academia, ella se desempeñaba como maestra de canto y danza. Notó un cúmulo de gente a las afueras del instituto, lo cual le pareció extraño, ya que jamás se juntaba una gran cantidad de estudiantes como en ese momento. Su curiosidad la orilló a acercarse a la aglomeración de personas. Su sorpresa fue mayor al ver la razón de tanto alboroto.

"¡Haruka!", una voz familiar llamó la atención de la rubia.

"Minako, que sorpresa verte por aquí", pese a que no era la persona que deseaba ver, Tenoh agradeció encontrar un rostro familiar entre tanta gente.

Una pequeña risa escapó de los labios de Aino, "pero si yo trabajo aquí".

Esas palabras hicieron brillar los ojos esmeralda, "genial, eso significa que puedes llevarme con Michiru".

Minako recordó el noviazgo de su amiga y que no era prudente que la vieran en público con otro chico, "no creo que sea una buena idea, Michiru se encuentra en clase y no le gusta que la interrumpan, no querrás que se moleste contigo".

_-Ya fallé una vez, no puedo hacerlo de nuevo. Tendré que esperar a que termine su clase-_, la corredora reflexionó en sus pensamientos. "Muy bien, esperaré a que salga del trabajo".

Aino negó con las manos, ideando rápidamente un plan en su cabeza, "no, no, no, eso es muy mala idea, ya te dije que Michiru se va a enojar, a ella no le gusta mezclar su vida personal con su ámbito profesional". Sonrió, "tengo una mejor idea, ¿por qué no vamos tú y yo a comer algo? Además, yo podría contarte sobre Michiru".

A Haruka no le agradaba mucho la idea de pasar tiempo con Minako, pero le interesaba conocer más acerca de su sirena y sabía que no había persona en la Tierra que la conociera tan bien, como lo era su mejor amiga, "está bien, vayamos a mi auto".

Les fue complicado llegar al vehículo, debido a la gran cantidad de gente. Subieron al auto y partieron rumbo a una cafetería un tanto alejada, con la finalidad de evadir a los estudiantes.

….

Haruka y Minako ingresaron a una pequeña cafetería en el centro de Tokio, todas las miradas se posaron sobre ellas desde que aparcaron frente al establecimiento, gracias al ostentoso automóvil del que descendieron.

Tomaron asiento en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba al fondo y procedieron a ordenar.

"Bien, yo pediré takoyaki, ¿y tú?", cuestionó la corredora.

Aino pediría lo que sea, en realidad su único objetivo era que la rubia no tuviera contacto en público con la aguamarina, "lo mismo", sonrió.

"Minako, cuéntame más sobre Michiru, quiero saber todo acerca de ella", Tenoh estaba muy interesada en conocer cualquier dato referente a su sirena.

La ojiazul rascó su cabeza, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos, "veamos…comenzaré por la información básica. Michiru se dedica a la pintura y la música profesionalmente, es una gran violinista; también adora nadar. Su cumpleaños es el 6 de marzo. Trabaja como profesora de pintura en el instituto de artes de Japón. Como lo habrás notado, es una chica muy introvertida, ella adora los pequeños detalles, no le importa el lugar, sino la compañía. A pesar de ser una mujer muy hermosa, detesta lo superficial, ella no quiere lujos, lo que le llena es la calidad, no la cantidad".

Haruka escuchaba con detenimiento cada palabra de Minako, "cuéntame más".

El semblante de Aino se tornó serio, "muy importante, Michiru odia las mentiras, si de verdad quieres algo serio con ella, debes ser lo más transparente posible, no puede haber secretos, de lo contrario, jamás querrá volver a verte".

La corredora empalideció al recordar su secreto, trató disimular de inmediato, "no hay problema con eso".

Minako suspiró, "Haruka, eres tan guapo, no te voy a negar que me gustas". Posó su mirada sobre los ojos esmeralda, "a pesar de ello, Michiru siempre estará antes que cualquier hombre, ella es mi mejor amiga y quiero verla feliz". Soltó una pequeña risa, "te voy a confesar un secreto, a ella le encantan los paseos por la playa, aunque, no más que tú…", otra risa, "ups, creo que hablé de más. Como sea, yo quiero que se den una oportunidad, por eso te digo todo esto".

Un sonrojó se formó en las mejillas de la corredora, _-Michiru Kaio, sabía que sentías lo mismo que yo.- _ "Me puedes contar más, por ejemplo, sobre su familia, relaciones pasadas", sonrió con cortesía.

Minako negó con la cabeza, "no, la vida personal de Michiru, debe contártela ella misma, yo sólo seré su cupido".

…

Kaio finalizaba sus clases de ese día, tomaba sus pertenencias, cuando le llegó un mensaje, _-Me debes una, aunque ahora lo importante es tu cita con ese galán de cabellera dorada, diviértete.-_, leyó en sus pensamientos. "Minako, ¿en qué te habrás metido?", miró su reloj, "debo darme prisa o no estaré lista a tiempo". Salió a paso apresurado del instituto.

Caminaba por la calle, perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando el motor de un auto la hizo volver a la realidad, "¡maneja con cuidado idiota!".

"De verdad discúlpame, yo sólo quería llamar tu atención", una voz conocida habló desde el lujoso Ferrari color blanco.

"¡Haruka!", la aguamarina dejó caer su maletín por los nervios que se hicieron presentes en su ser.

La corredora bajó de su vehículo y no tardó en recoger los objetos de su sirena, "por favor permíteme llevarte a casa".

Michiru no pudo evitar sonrojarse, "no quiero causarte molestias".

"No aceptaré un no por respuesta", Tenoh insistió.

"Pero, ¿Qué pasará con nuestra cita?", la violinista miró su reloj, aún faltaban 2 horas para su encuentro.

"¿Qué más da? No me importa el tiempo, mientras pase cada segundo a tu lado", tomó a la aguamarina por la cintura y la besó.

Kaio se dejó llevar, correspondiendo el beso, "espera, estoy hecha un desastre, que vergüenza".

La rubia acarició las mejillas de Michiru, "para nada, estás preciosa, como toda una Diosa".

"Haruka, ¿de verdad te gusto tanto?", los ojos zafiro se iluminaron.

"Como no tienes idea", respondió su viento con una sonrisa que denotaba su amor. "Entonces, ¿me dejarás llevarte a tu casa?", insistió de nuevo.

_-No puedo negarme a tus encantos, Haruka-_, "tú ganas", subió al vehículo de la rubia.

….

Michiru se encontraba sorprendida, "es muy raro estar en un auto tan lujoso, llama mucho la atención de las personas", soltó una pequeña risa, "extrañamente, me agrada esta sensación".

La corredora le respondió con una sonrisa, "es lindo tener con quien compartir momentos, porque, a pesar de los lujos, de la fama y el dinero, todo se vuelve vacío si estás solo".

Un sentimiento de melancolía llenó el corazón de la violinista, pudo sentir el dolor, el sufrimiento y el dolor en las palabras de Tenoh. "Haruka, ¿cuántas novias haz tenido?".

La rubia fue tomada por sorpresa con esa respuesta, recordó las palabras de Minako, _-honestidad-_. "sé que será muy difícil de creer, pero no he tenido novias, todas han sido conquistas pasajeras, encuentros de una noche".

Realmente era complicado para la aguamarina confiar en esa declaración, teniendo en cuenta la reputación de la corredora, sin embargo, volvió a su mente lo que había leído, en ningún artículo, noticia, nota o entrevista se hacía mención de alguna pareja de la rubia.

"¿Y tú?", Haruka tenía la misma duda.

Michiru se encontraba en un callejón sin salida, sus propias palabras le llevaron al tema que había estado intentado evadir todos estos días, "he tenido dos novios".

La rubia hizo una cara de sorpresa, irónicamente, la aguamarina ya contaba con un historial de relaciones amorosas, y ella aún no, "las apariencias engañan, que curioso, ¿no lo crees?". Antes de obtener una respuesta, lanzó otra interrogante, "¿por qué terminó tu última relación?".

La aguamarina sintió nervios, hizo lo posible por calmarse y responder, "pues...comenzamos a distanciarnos, enfocarnos más en nuestras carreras y descuidamos la relación". Mintió, aunque sus palabras tenían algo de verdad, su noviazgo actual se estaba fragmentando por la distancia e indiferencia de ambos.

"Michiru, ¿está todo bien?", la corredora se preocupó al ver que su sirena no le respondía. Hace unos minutos habían llegado a su destino.

"Si, todo bien, recordé unas cosas del trabajo", volvió a encubrir la realidad.

….

Se abría la puerta del apartamento de la aguamarina, permitiendo la entrada a ambas chicas.

"Bueno, ¿Qué propone el joven corredor?", Michiru hizo una mirada desafiante.

"¿Qué?", Haruka no lograba entender.

"SI, ya que quisiste adelantar nuestra cita y no tuve tiempo de poderme arreglar", la violinista se cruzó de brazos.

La corredora sonrió y tomó a su sirena por la cintura, "Michiru, no sé cuántas veces tendré que repetirlo, pero a mí me pareces preciosa, la mujer más hermosa y perfecta del mundo", finalizó besando sus labios.

Continuaron besándose hasta el punto que la escena se fue haciendo más pasional.

Tenoh recordó su objetivo el día de hoy, _-no más mentiras-_. "Michiru".

La respiración de la aguamarina se encontraba agitada, "no te detengas", retomó el beso.

La rubia se apartó un poco, "Michiru, no puedo, antes de seguir con todo esto, quiero hablar contigo, sincerarme por completo".

Kaio acomodó su blusa, su presentimiento le decía que se trataba de algo muy importante, "está bien Haruka, te entiendo". Tomó asiento en el sillón del living y posó su mirada sobre la rubia, prestándole total atención.

La corredora se sentó a un costado de la aguamarina, sus manos sudaban, movía sus pies de forma involuntaria, estaba muy nerviosa. Agarró valor, era el momento de decirlo todo, "Michiru, ya no puedo disimular más, me gustas mucho, realmente me interesas. Es la primera vez que siento todo esto por una chica, quiero intentar algo serio contigo, pero sé que para que eso suceda, no puede haber secretos entre nosotros." Tomó las manos de su sirena, "hay algo sobre mí que no sabes, algo que casi nadie conoce Yo entenderé si no quieres volver a saber de mí, luego de que te revele la verdad".

El momento estaba lleno de tensión y Kaio sentía una enorme angustia por las palabras de la rubia.

"Sé que parezco un chico muy guapo, pero no es así, en realidad soy una chica", finalmente le había confesado su mayor secreto. Sentía su corazón latir con velocidad.

Un incómodo silencio se formó en aquél departamento, ninguna de las dos se atrevía a hablar. La rubia esperaba una respuesta y la violinista no encontraba palabras.

Kaio estaba en shock, jamás se imaginó que su galán resultara ser una chica, "estás bromeando, ¿verdad?, no pareces una chica".

"Sé que por mi forma de vestir y mis actitudes, parezco un muchacho, pero no lo soy", explicó la corredora. "Entiendo si ya no te intereso", suspiró. Aceptaba su derrota, tomó su chaqueta, se puso de pie y procedió a retirarse.

"¡Espera!", Kaio impidió que la rubia se fuera, tomándola del brazo.

"No tienes que darme explicaciones", el semblante de la corredora era triste.

"Haruka, no saques tus propias conclusiones sin haberme escuchado", respondió la aguamarina, haciendo que volvieran nuevamente al living. "No negaré que me tomaste por sorpresa, jamás hubiera imaginado que detrás del corredor de autos número uno de Japón, iba a encontrarse una chica". Puso sus manos sobre el rostro de la rubia, "No me importa si eres un hombre o una mujer, me gustas, más allá de lo físico, siento algo por ti".

Tenoh no podría creer lo que estaba escuchando, estaba siendo correspondida por su sirena, a pesar de su género, "Michiru, te deseo tanto". Besó los labios de ésta, ya no podía contenerse más.

La aguamarina no pronunció palabra alguna, dejó que su corazón hablara, demostrando de manera muy afectiva lo que sentía por la rubia.

Retomaron esa atmósfera pasional que se había visto interrumpida hace unos momentos.

Tenoh notó que la mirada de su sirena denotaba preocupación, "¿Michiru?, ¿qué sucede?, entiendo si piensas que es muy rápido para…".

Unas palabras rondaban por la mente de la violinista, _-no puede haber secretos entre nosotros-_, "no, es sólo que, bueno…jamás he estado con alguien en la intimidad". Cubrió sus pensamientos haciendo una confesión sobre su vida sexual. Aunque estaba un tanto nerviosa, no tenía dudas de entregarse a la rubia.

Haruka le brindó una tierna sonrisa, "no te preocupes, únicamente debes dejarte llevar".

Michiru sintió una enorme confianza al sentir un abrazo de su viento, siguiendo sus palabras, olvidando por completo un pequeño detalle, estaba a punto de serle infiel a su novio.

….

**9 p.m.**

Unos hermosos ojos esmeralda se hacían presentes entre tanta oscuridad, apenas pudiendo observar por la poca luz que provenía de un reloj digital que se encontraba en una mesita de noche. Miró a su costado derecho y la imagen que visualizaba la llenó de felicidad, "no fue un sueño", dijo para sí misma. Al ver el cuarto en completa oscuridad, puso atención a la hora marcada en el reloj, "ya es noche, debo irme". Se levantó y comenzó a recoger sus prendas del suelo.

"Quédate, por favor", era la voz de la aguamarina.

"Mich…", un brillo apareció en la mirada de Haruka.

"Vuelve a la cama, por favor. Quiero dormir abrazada a tu lado", volvió a solicitar Kaio.

Era la mejor noche en la vida de la rubia, al fin se encontraba durmiendo abrazada a su sirena.

…

**Día siguiente.**

En la pantalla del móvil de la aguamarina se podía leer 10 llamadas perdidas. Minako. Su celular se encontraba en modo silencio, para evitar interrupciones en su cita del día anterior.

Un sonido hizo que la violinista fuera despertada de su plácido sueño, alguien tocaba la puerta. Se escabulló de los brazos de su viento, acarició su rubia cabellera y besó su frente. Tomó su bata y cubrió su cuerpo con ella, al mismo tiempo que caminaba a la puerta principal.

"Michiru, pensé que te había pasado algo, no respondías mis llamadas", se trataba de la mejor amiga de la aguamarina.

"Minako, discúlpame, yo…", iba a darle una explicación a su amiga, pero fue interrumpida.

"Mich, ¿viste mi cinturón?", se trataba de Haruka, quien había llegado al living portando una bata de baño.

Aino rió de manera pícara, "Ahora entiendo todo, veo que estuviste muy bien acompañada".

El rostro de la violinista se ruborizó por completo, "que vergüenza".

"Mich, perdóname", la rubia se sintió culpable.

"Chicos, me encanta que se estén dando una oportunidad, no se avergüencen de su amor", Minako sonrió. "Bueno, viendo que Michiru se encuentra mejor que nunca, me retiro, hasta luego", salió del departamento y cerró la puerta.

"Perdón", Tenoh agachó la cabeza.

Fue sorprendida por un abrazo de su sirena, "simplemente me dio vergüenza que nos viera en bata, pero no me arrepiento de nada de lo que pasó ayer".

…..

**12 p.m.**

El par de amigas almorzaba en su cafetería favorita. Se encontraban aprovechando el tiempo, ya que la violinista no impartía clase ese día y Minako ya había finalizado sus sesiones.

"¡Cuéntamelo todo!", la ojiazul no había podido sacar de su cabeza la escena que había presenciado en el departamento de su amiga.

Michiru se sonrojó, "Minako, esas cosas no se cuentan".

"Vamos, soy tu mejor amiga. Además, tú y yo sabemos que él fue el primero, así que cuéntame. ¿Cómo fue? ¿Lo hace bien? ¿Te dolió?", Aino insistió.

La violinista cubrió su rostro, "únicamente diré que fue ideal en todo sentido". "Y antes de que vuelvas a preguntar, si, si me gustó", se anticipó a la respuesta de su amiga.

La rubia de larga cabellera soltó una sutil risa, "sabía que él era el indicado. Qué curioso, jamás sucedió algo en una relación de cinco años, y en menos de un mes caíste rendida ante Haruka".

Michiru suspiró, "Haruka es especial, siento una conexión muy fuerte con él".

"¿Y ya tienen planes para hoy?", Minako no perdería detalle alguno.

"No, fue a ver a su entrenador, tenía una importante noticia que darle", explicó la aguamarina.

"Ya veo. Me imagino que ya lo invitaste al recital de este sábado, ¿cierto?", la ojiazul no olvidaría el evento de su amiga.

La expresión de Kaio daba una respuesta distinta a la que esperaba su amiga, "¡lo había olvidado!".

"Sí que te trae vuelta loca", miró con complicidad a su amiga.

…

La rubia llegaba a las instalaciones de su escudería, "entrenador Yamato".

"Tenoh, hasta que te veo", recriminó el hombre.

"Perdón, quise tomarme unos días de descanso", la rubia recordó lo estricto que era el castaño.

"Sólo bromeo, sabes que tienes bien merecido ese descanso. Has demostrado ser un corredor muy disciplinado", reconoció el esfuerzo de Tenoh. "Por esa misma razón fue mi llamada, fuiste admitido en la Fórmula 1, muchas felicidades muchacho", terminó sus palabras dándole un cálido abrazo.

…..

El resto de la semana transcurrió de maravilla para ambas. El departamento de la aguamarina se había vuelto su lugar especial de citas, pasaban el tiempo de distintas formas, con una única condición, tener la compañía de la otra.

Un día antes del recital de violín, la rubia quiso proponer un plan inusual a lo que llevaban haciendo, "Mich, quisiera saber si, ¿te gustaría salir a bailar conmigo hoy por la noche?".

Kaio no sabía que responder, se moría de ganas por salir a todos los lugares con ella, pero, por otra parte, la frenaba el hecho de estar en una relación, _-deja que decida tu corazón-_. "Encantada cariño".

….

**8 p.m.**

Un smartphone comenzaba a sonar en el departamento de la aguamarina, "ya bajo". Tomó algunos maquillajes, un pequeño espejo, su cartera, su móvil y las llaves de su apartamento, guardando los objetos en un bolso de mano.

Habían acordado que la rubia esperaría en su auto, la petición fue hecha por la violinista, no quería levantar sospechas entre sus vecinos.

Michiru llegó al sitio en donde se encontraba el vehículo, "pensé que sólo tenías el Ferrari", dijo al ver que se trataba de un Maserati A6GCS Frua Spider color negro.

"Preciosa, me apasionan los autos, aunque no tanto como tú", la rubia besó los labios de su enamorada.

Kaio rompió la atmósfera de amor, "Ruka, sé que sonará algo raro, pero, ¿podemos no besarnos en público?, después de todo, aún no hay algo formal entre tú y yo".

A Haruka no le agradó la idea, sin embargo, no tuvo más alternativa que aceptar, ya que tenía razón la aguamarina, aún no le había pedido que fuera su novia, "de acuerdo Mich".

….

La pareja estaba llegando a su destino. Descendieron del automóvil y la rubia le entregó las llaves al valet parking del lugar. En la entrada se les permitió el acceso sin problema, siendo llevados al área selecta del club.

En su trayecto al área vip, Haruka era saludada por varias personas, esto le generó una serie de emociones a la aguamarina, por un lado se sentía preocupada por tantas miradas, pero también había otra sensación que jamás había sentido, _-¿Qué les sucede a esas atrevidas? ¿Por qué tan cariñosas con mi Ruka?_-. "Veo que te conocen en este lugar", busco una forma educada de externar sus celos.

La corredora se rascó la cabeza y sonrió con pena, "Si, antes solía venir muy a menudo".

"Tenoh, que milagro verte por aquí. Y veo que vienes muy bien acompañado", una se acercó a saludar muy calurosamente a la rubia.

"Akane, cuanto tiempo", respondió el saludo. Posteriormente presentó a la aguamarina, "ella es Michiru Kaio, es…".

"Soy su novia", interrumpió la violinista, sus celos habían ganado.

"¡Wow!, Tenoh, hasta que por fin te conozco una novia", la chica quedó impactada por la declaración de la aguamarina.

La corredora sonrió con arrogancia, "¿Qué puedo decir?, somos el uno para el otro".

"Bueno, los dejo chicos. Disfruten de la noche", la chica se retiró.

"¿Y ella quién es?", cuestionó Kaio.

Haruka no quería responder esa pregunta, finalmente lo hizo, "ella y yo nos enrollamos hace un tiempo en este bar, fueron sólo besos". Tomó las manos de su sirena, "quizás no es una buena respuesta, pero es la verdad, y quiero ser lo más honesta contigo".

Kaio abrazó a la rubia, apreciaba su sinceridad, "entiendo cariño, es tu pasado".

"Te quiero Mich", Tenoh ya no pudo ocultar sus sentimientos.

La violinista se sorprendió por tales palabras, _-Haruka, no puedo creerlo-_. Su corazón dictó sus palabras, "sentimos lo mismo, te quiero Ruka".

Continuaron su velada bailando y divirtiéndose en aquél club. Sus cuerpos se movían al mismo ritmo, podían sentir el calor la una de la otra.

En una mesa al otro extremo del lugar, observaba una mujer de negros cabellos, mientras tomaba algunas fotografías, "Ya veremos que piensa tu novio de tu 'amigo'".

….

Luego de unas horas, partieron del club, debido a que la aguamarina tenía su presentación al día siguiente y debía descansar.

Llegaron a la entrada del edificio en donde vivía la aguamarina. "Justo como lo pediste, nada de besos", habló Haruka.

Michiru sonrió, "te ganaste un premio". Besó a su viento, lo hizo de la forma más dulce y tierna posible.

"Nos veremos mañana", la corredora se despidió de su sirena y abordó su Maserati.

….

**Día del recital de violín.**

La rubia se había despertado muy temprano, tenía una lista de actividades por cumplir, ya que quería sorprender a su sirena, _-hoy es el día-_. Miró una fotografía en su móvil, "hoy te pediré que seas mi novia". Sonrió para sí misma, caminó hacia el garaje y subió a un Porsche 718 Cayman.

Su primer destino fue una boutique de ropa muy exclusiva. Aparcó en el estacionamiento y al llegar fue recibida por una mujer con una larga cabellera color verde, "Haruka, un gusto verte".

"Setsuna, también me alegra verte. Necesito un esmoquin, confío plenamente en ti", la corredora estaba segura de que la peli-verde tenía el atuendo perfecto.

Meio sonrió con seguridad, "es tu día de suerte, justo ayer terminé un nuevo diseño que es de tu talla".

"Vayamos a verlo", dijo Haruka con entusiasmo.

…..

El siguiente lugar a visitar era una joyería. Al ingresar llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

"Joven Tenoh, un placer tenerlo aquí, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?", una de las vendedoras atendió con premura a la rubia.

"Estoy buscando un collar con un pequeño violín", Haruka mencionó el objeto que deseaba.

"Un momento", la chica fue hacia una de las vitrinas. "Tenemos este, ¿qué le parece?".

La corredora lo tomó entre sus manos, lo examinó a detalle y se quedó pensando unos minutos, _-sé que no eres de lujos, pero te encantará-_.

"Si gusta podemos grabar una palabra en la parte trasera", la mujer no perdería la oportunidad de concretar la venta.

"Es una excelente idea", los ojos esmeraldas se iluminaron. "Quisiera que dijera Michiru".

"Deme unos minutos y estará listo", sonrió con cortesía la vendedora.

….

Haruka se detuvo en una tienda de calzado para caballero. Necesitaba unos zapatos que combinaran con su atuendo formal.

Entró al establecimiento y comenzó a ver los zapatos. Recorría las vitrinas, observando los productos en exhibición, hasta que encontró los adecuados. "Señorita, ¿quisiera ver este modelo?", señaló el par de zapatos.

"Claro", una chica le proporcionó los zapatos a la rubia.

"Son perfectos, quiero comprarlos", Haruka estaba segura.

"Joven Tenoh, por favor acompáñame a la caja", la vendedora le indicó el camino a la corredora.

…

El estómago de Haruka gruñía, "bueno, al parecer es tiempo de comer algo". Tuvo que poner pausa a su itinerario para almorzar.

Hizo una escala rápida en un restaurante de comida rápida, ordenó una hamburguesa con papas fritas para llevar. Se encontraba comiendo mientras manejaba, estaba consciente que no era la mejor decisión, pero no había tiempo.

"Por fin, última parada", dijo al llegar estar por finalizar sus visitas.

Entró a una florería muy famosa de Tokio, era conocida por tener los ramos de flores más hermosos.

"Joven Tenoh, nos complace su visita, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?", un chico le dio la bienvenida a la rubia.

"Quiero el mejor ramo de rosas", habló Haruka mientras pensaba en su sirena.

El muchacho volvió con un bello ramo de rosas rosas, "son las mejores, las más lindas de todo Japón".

"Casi tan lindas como ella", la corredora habló para sí misma. "Las llevaré".

…..

Haruka llegaba a su casa, tenía una hora para estar lista y llegar al teatro en donde sería el evento de la aguamarina. Dio inicio a la última tarea de su lista, estar lo más radiante posible.

Se miró al espejo, "tú puedes, Michiru será tu novia". Le regaló una sonrisa a su reflejo, estaba orgullosa de sí misma. Sabía que su plan no podía fallar.

….

**Teatro Central de Tokio**

Michiru preparaba su vestuario, su amiga se encontraba ayudándola.

"¿Estás nerviosa?", cuestionó la rubia.

"Minako, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? Obviamente que estoy muy nerviosa, es mi primera presentación", respondió la violinista algo molesta.

"Lo siento Michiru, es raro verte así, eres una violinista muy profesional", la chica confiaba en las habilidades musicales de su amiga.

"Gracias Minako, siempre me das ánimos. Fuiste la primera que confió en mí", la aguamarina apreciaba la confianza ciega de su amiga.

"Ya te lo he dicho, mejores amigas para siempre", la ojiazul le dio un abrazo. "Oye, invitaste a Haruka, ¿cierto?".

Michiru se sonrojó, "¿por qué crees que estoy tan nerviosa?". Se develó la verdadera razón, quería sorprender a la corredora.

"Hoy brillarás más que el sol", Minako reforzó la confianza en su amiga.

…

Haruka iba llegando al evento que definiría su situación sentimental, _-Ya estoy aquí sirena-_. Estacionó su vehículo, acomodó su saco, tomó los presentes para Michiru y entregó las llaves al valet parking. Su presencia atrajo la mirada de todos los presentes, algunos tomaban fotografías y otros sólo comentaban. Llegó hasta el palco que le correspondía, tomó asiento y esperó con ansias ver la silueta de la mujer de sus sueños.

El evento dio inicio, Michiru salió al escenario, llevaba un elegante vestido blanco, su peinado lucía perfecto y su único acompañante era su violín.

_-¿Por qué eres tan perfecta?-_, la rubia no podía parar de mirar a su sirena. Terminó cautivaba con su forma de interpretar.

Conforme transcurría el recital, Haruka se iba perdiendo más y más, era como el canto de una sirena que la llamaba en cada melodía.

"Haruka", alguien interrumpió el hechizo en el que se encontraba la corredora.

"¿Minako?", Tenoh no esperaba contar con la presencia de la mejor amiga de su conquista.

"Si, Michiru nos dio entradas para el mismo palco", Aino se sentó a un lado de Haruka. "¿Y esas flores?, le van a encantar a Michiru", observó el ramo de rosas.

Las mejillas de Tenoh se ruborizaron, "eso espero".

…..

El recital estaba por terminar, era la última pieza musical y la primera vez que Haruka disfrutaba tanto de un evento de ese estilo.

Se escuchó la última nota musical, posteriormente el público se puso de pie, aplaudiendo con fervor a Kaio.

El corazón de Tenoh empezó a latir con fuerza, el momento había llegado, era la hora de confesarse. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida.

"Haruka, esperame", fue seguida por Minako.

La corredora se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de la aguamarina, quien estaba siendo felicitada por otros músicos que habían asistido al evento.

Respiró con profundidad, como un intento por tranquilizarse, _-vamos, es el momento-_.

"Tú puedes", Minako la alentó a dar el siguiente paso.

Esas palabras fueron el impulso que le hacía falta para darse valor, respondió con una sonrisa. Caminó poco a poco hacia Michiru, cada segundo parecía una eternidad, sintiendo sus latidos con más fuerza, como si su corazón fuera a salir de su pecho.

"Hola hermosa", un chico se abrió paso entre el grupo de personas que rodeaba a la aguamarina.

_-No puede ser-, _Michiru reconoció esa voz de inmediato. "¿Seiya?".

"Te extrañé mi amor", tomó a la violinista por la cintura y la besó.

A unos cuantos pasos, unos ojos esmeraldas observaban la escena, haciendo que unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaran de ellos. Haruka sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su pecho, como si su corazón se quebrara. Era la primera vez que abría su corazón y le habían pagado de la peor manera, traicionándola por completo. Apretó el ramo de rosas con todas sus fuerzas, al punto de romperlas. Limpió sus lágrimas y su semblante cambió, "nadie se burla de Haruka Tenoh".

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**NOTAS: **

Sé que me ausenté algo de tiempo, pero estuve muy ocupado, por eso me demoré en actualizar. Como disculpa traigo un capítulo más largo jejeje, espero les guste.

Agradezco su tiempo para leer el capítulo, así como sus comentarios que siempre me ayudan a mejorar y me motivan a seguir escribiendo.

Saludos para todos :).


	6. Un nuevo comienzo

Capítulo 6. Un nuevo comienzo.

"No puede ser, ¿qué hace él aquí?", era la voz de Minako, siendo espectadora de una incómoda escena, en la que la rubia observaba a su enamorada en los brazos de otro hombre.

Michiru no tardó en apartar al chico, había sentido mucha incomodidad por el beso.

"¿No te alegra verme?", se extrañó el moreno.

"No es eso…", giró su cabeza y vio algo que la dejó helada, la penetrante mirada esmeralda se encontraba fija en su persona. Intentó abrirse paso entre las personas, con la finalidad de alcanzar a su viento.

"Haruka, espera un momento…", Aino intentó parar a la corredora, al ver que ésta dio media vuelta.

"Apártate de mi camino", Tenoh hizo a un lado a la ojiazul.

"Por favor Haruka…", Minako insistió.

La corredora apresuró el paso, "déjame en paz".

Kaio había llegado al lugar en donde se encontraba su amiga, "¿sabes a dónde fue?".

"Michiru, no puedes irte, es tu primer recital de este tamaño, es muy importante para tu carrera musical. No te preocupes, yo lo encontraré para que puedas darle una explicación", Aino no se rendiría tan fácil, haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que su amiga no perdiera a su amor.

"Muchas gracias Minako", la aguamarina abrazó a su amiga y regresó con el grupo de músicos.

…

Aino corrió como jamás lo había hecho, tenía una misión muy importante en sus manos. _-¿En dónde se pudo haber metido?...Eso es, el estacionamiento-_, pensó con rapidez. Busco entre los autos, intentando encontrar a la rubia. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al verla recargada sobre su vehículo, "¡Haruka!".

_-Demonios-_, Tenoh limpió sus ojos al notar la presencia de la chica. Había estado llorando por la traición recibida por su sirena, verla besándose con otro le destrozó el corazón.

"Haruka", volvió a repetir Minako.

"¿Qué quieres?", la corredora estaba molesta.

"Podemos hablar, por favor", suplicó la ojiazul.

"Déjame solo", Tenoh deseaba un tiempo a solas.

Minako suspiró y volvió a suplicar, "Haruka, por favor, te juro que hay una explicación y Michiru te la dará".

La corredora frunció el ceño, "no quiero volver a verla". Antes de que Aino pudiera articular palabra, continuó, "ahora que lo recuerdo, tú me dijiste que ella odiaba las mentiras, pero resultó ser la más mentirosa, ¡son unas hipócritas!".

"Haruka, es verdad que yo lo sabía, pero Michiru es quien debía decírtelo…", Minako intentó explicar.

"Puras patrañas, no las quiero cerca de mí", Tenoh se disponía a subir a su auto.

Aino se puso frente al vehículo, "no dejaré que te vayas".

La corredora giró los ojos, bajó la ventana y abrió la puerta del copiloto, "entra".

No era lo que la ojiazul esperaba, pero era la única opción. Ingresó al vehículo y partieron. "¿A dónde vamos?", cuestionó.

"No quiero ni una palabra mientras estemos en el auto", Haruka seguía muy molesta.

Minako se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

….

"Amor, estás muy rara, ¿sucede algo?", Seiya notaba que el comportamiento de su enamorada no era normal.

"No, es sólo que sigo sin creer que hayas vuelto, no esperaba verte hoy", mintió la aguamarina, la realidad era otra, estaba preocupada por su viento, _-espero que Minako haya encontrado a Haruka-_.

"Quería darte una sorpresa", dijo el chico con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Y vaya que lo conseguiste", respondió en voz baja la violinista.

"¿Cómo?", Seiya no logró escuchar.

"Que estoy feliz de que estés de vuelta", volvió a mentir.

El moreno se acercó a la aguamarina, la tomó de las mejillas y la besó, "te extrañé mucho".

….

El vehículo aparcaba en el garaje de una lujosa residencia. La corredora apagó el motor, "hemos llegado", tuvo que informarle a la chica, ya que ésta estaba muy inmersa en su móvil.

"¿Ah?", dijo Minako, despegando su vista del Smartphone. "¿En dónde estamos?", estaba confundida.

"Ya lo verás", respondió Haruka mientras bajaba del vehículo.

Aino siguió a la corredora, "wow, ¿aquí vives?".

"Si, ponte cómoda", Tenoh invitó a Minako a tomar asiento. "¿Te ofrezco algo de beber?", se sirvió whisky en un vaso.

"Agua está bien", Aino no tenía intención de consumir alcohol.

La rubia frunció el ceño, "¿quieres o no?", señaló la botella de whisky.

Minako cedió "está bien, pero sólo un poco".

Tenoh le entregó el vaso a la chica y se sentó a su lado. "Sabes…", dio un sorbo a su trago, "esta casa es muy grande…puso su mano en la pierna izquierda de la chica, "y sólo estamos tú y yo…", se acercó hasta quedar muy cerca de los labios de la ojiazul, besándola.

"Haruka, no creo que…", intentaba parar a la corredora.

"Shh, sólo déjate llevar ", continuó besándola.

Minako estaba cayendo ante los encantos de la corredora, "no debemos…".

"Yo te gusto, así que sólo disfrútalo", respondió Tenoh entre besos.

_-Michiru-_, Minako empujó a Haruka y le dio una bofetada, "¡te dije que no!".

Tenoh frunció el ceño, "¿cómo te atreves a rechazarme?, ¡tú me deseas!".

"Jamás traicionaré a mi mejor amiga. Sólo estás buscando consuelo porque te rompieron el corazón. Sé que Michiru no debió ocultarte la verdad, pero el que te acuestes conmigo no mejorará las cosas", la voz de Minako era desafiante.

Haruka agachó la cabeza, "toda mi vida he estado muy solo, sin amigos, ni familia…".

"¿Esta casa no es de tus padres?", cuestionó Aino.

La corredora hizo una cara de disgusto, como si recordara algo que le molestara, "mi padre siempre me dijo que sería un fracaso en las carreras de autos, me ayudó a iniciarme en ellas con el único objetivo de verme fallar. Cuando comencé a tener éxito, quiso mostrarme su apoyo, pero lo rechacé. En el momento que cumplí la mayoría de edad me independicé, había ganado tanto dinero, que pude comprar esta casa sin problemas".

"¿Y tu madre?", la ojiazul sentía curiosidad por la vida personal de Haruka.

La cara de Tenoh cambió una más relajada, "Ella siempre se mantuvo al margen, nunca tuvo la valentía de enfrentar a mi padre. A pesar de ello, siempre se portó muy amorosa conmigo. Sufrió mucho cuando me fui de casa, ya que soy el único heredero".

"¿Y no te gustaría volver a verlos?", cuestionó Minako.

Haruka sonrió, "a mamá si, quisiera abrazarla de nuevo, pero eso no pasará, ella jamás dejará a mi padre".

Aino dio unos pasos por el living, admirando el lugar, "no puede ser tan malo vivir aquí".

El rostro de la corredora transmitía una tristeza profunda, "en la vida debes sacrificar algunas cosas por otras. Puse mucho esfuerzo y disciplina como corredor de autos, eso me costó mi vida personal, no tengo amigos. Tengo todo y a la vez, nada".

Minako tomó una de las manos de Haruka, "yo puedo ser tu amiga", le sonrió.

Tenoh rió de forma burlesca, "no podemos ser amigos luego de habernos besado".

"Eso fue un pequeño error de ambos. Admito mi parte de la culpa, luego de verte en el evento de carreras, me moría por un beso tuyo", la ojiazul se ruborizó. "Pero no volverá a suceder, te acostaste con mi mejor amiga y por regla yo no puedo estar con el mismo chico. Además, ella siente algo por ti y sé que tú sientes lo mismo".

Haruka miró hacia un costado, "no, todo sentimiento por ella se terminó".

Aino negó con la cabeza, "ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad".

La corredora estaba tratando de esconder lo que realmente sentía, "¿cómo puedes estar tan segura?, ni siquiera me conoces".

"te vi llorando en el estacionamiento", respondió temerosa la ojiazul, ya que no quería dañar el orgullo de Tenoh.

Haruka miró con seriedad, "la fama y el dinero, sumado a mi atractivo físico, me han permitido estar con muchas chicas, siempre encuentros casuales. Yo me sentía bien con eso y sabía que era lo mejor. Evitaba a toda costa una relación formal, ¿por qué?, por miedo". Nuevamente agachó la cabeza, haciendo que su rostro quedara cubierto por su rubia cabellera, "tenía miedo de abrir mi corazón, mostrar mis sentimientos, terminarme enamorando y que me lastimaran, irónicamente, fue lo que sucedió. Yo tenía razón", unas pequeñas gotas impactaron contra el suelo, eran lágrimas que ya no pudo contener.

Minako no encontraba palabras, sabía que la única responsable era su amiga. Puso fin al incómodo silencio del lugar, dándole un cálido abrazo a la corredora. "Por eso debes darle la oportunidad a Michiru de que te explique la situación", le susurró.

"Pero…", Haruka tenía sus dudas.

Aino puso un dedo en los labios de la corredora, "habla con ella, y si continuas pensando lo mismo, ella se alejará de ti".

"Prefirió quedarse con él", volvió a hablar el corazón roto de Tenoh.

Minako negó con las manos, "nada de eso, ella iba a seguirte, pero no se lo permití. Su carrera está comenzando a despegar y ese evento jugará un papel importante".

"Ya veo", Haruka acarició su barbilla.

El móvil de Aino comenzó a sonar, "Michiru, sí, sí, todo bien, te veré mañana". Miró la hora en la pantalla, "ya es tarde, mejor me voy".

La corredora la tomó de la mano, "quédate".

"¿Eh?", la ojiazul no esperaba esa propuesta.

"Por favor, quédate. Es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de que me escucharas", Tenoh estaba agradecida.

"Haruka, en verdad no es necesario, yo puedo tomar un taxi…", luego del beso, Minako no quería generar más problemas.

"Insisto. Esta casa es muy grande, puedes dormir en alguno de los cuartos de invitados", la corredora no cedió.

MInako confiaría, "está bien".

…..

Michiru estaba recogiendo sus cosas del camerino, _-Haruka, ¿por qué estabas ahí?, justo en ese momento, ¿por qué no tuve el valor de contártelo? -_. El sonido de una puerta abriéndose la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Preciosa, ¿ya guardaste todo?", era Seiya.

"Aún no", respondió cortante la aguamarina.

"¿Qué falta por guardar? Te ayudaré….", se ofreció el chico.

"¡No!", interrumpió la violinista.

"Mich, por favor, dime lo que sucede", el moreno sabía que su novia jamás lo trataría de esa manera.

Kaio suspiró, "discúlpame, estoy cansada". En el fondo estaba consciente de que ella era la única responsable de lo que había ocurrido, su novio no tenía la culpa, él era una víctima más de sus engaños, siéndole infiel con la rubia.

"No te preocupes amor, yo entiendo. Te espero", Kou pensaba que podía deberse al estrés por el recital.

"No", volvió a negarse Michiru. "Me voy a demorar, mejor vete".

"Mi amor, ya es tarde, es mejor que te espere", el moreno se preocupaba por la integridad de su novia.

La aguamarina se acercó al chico, "no te preocupes, me asignaron un chofer que me llevará a casa. Ahora sólo quiero estar sola. Te veré mañana, ve a descansar cariño", de dio un beso.

"Está bien preciosa, hasta mañana", Seiya se retiró del lugar.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?", la violinista estaba confundida. "Bueno, ya tendré tiempo para pensar, debo darme prisa", continuó guardando sus pertenencias.

…

**A la mañana siguiente.**

Unos cuantos rayos de sol impactaban en el rostro de una rubia de larga cabellera, haciendo que ésta se despertase. Se estiró plácidamente y posteriormente se levantó de la cama. Caminó por un pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras, bajando cada escalón. Se llevó una sorpresa al ver a la corredora en el living y que ésta no notara su presencia, debido a que observaba con detenimiento algo que tenía entre sus manos. "¿Qué es eso?", preguntó.

Haruka guardó rápidamente el objeto y miró a la chica, "nada".

Minako se acercó y cuestionó nuevamente, "¿qué es?".

"Ya te dije que nada", Tenoh frunció el ceño.

"Muéstramelo, anda", Aino insistió.

La corredora suspiró, "está bien, tú ganas". Sacó el objeto del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Minako lo sujetó con una de sus manos, "¡Qué lindo!". Esbozó una sonrisa pícara, "es para Michiru, ¿verdad?".

Haruka se ruborizó, "no, no, no…". La pena y los nervios la inundaron.

"¿Entonces por qué tiene escrito 'Michiru'?", Aino evidenció un pequeño detalle que la corredora pasó por alto.

Tenoh rascó su cabeza, "si, era para ella".

"¿Y por qué no se lo das ahora?", sugirió la ojiazul.

"¿Cómo?", la corredora no logró entender.

"Llámala e invítala a comer, así aclaran las cosas", explicó la chica.

"Yo, no sé…", Haruka tenía sus dudas.

"Vamos, dale una oportunidad a Michiru", Minako no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

Tenoh no podía continuar engañándose, su corazón le decía que la quería, "está bien".

…

Michiru estaba terminando de tomar una ducha, la cual le había servido como medio de relajación ante el acontecimiento de día anterior.

Escuchó a lo lejos un sonido que le era familiar, se trataba del tono de llamada de su móvil, caminó de inmediato a su habitación y respondió la llamada, "habla Kaio".

Había cometido el error de responder sin mirar el nombre de contacto, desilusionándose por completo al escuchar la voz del otro lado de la línea, "hola Seiya".

"Estoy cansada por el recital, quiero descansar un poco", al parecer el chico le estaba proponiendo a la aguamarina que se vieran.

En los pensamientos de la violinista sólo podía estar una persona, _-Haruka -_.

"Te veré mañana", cortó la llamada.

Su celular volvió a sonar, "Seiya, ya te dije que estoy muy cansada", respondió molesta.

"Así que se llama", era la voz de la corredora.

La aguamarina creyó que se trataba de su novio, razón por la cual respondió de esa manera. "¡Haruka!", sintió un vuelco en el corazón al escuchar la voz de su viento.

"Seré breve, ¿podemos vernos hoy?", la rubia fue directa.

"Claro", Michiru no lo dudó ni un segundo.

"Te veo en una hora, en la cafetería SweetCake", la corredora la citó en el lugar que la chica frecuentaba con su amiga.

"Muy bien, ahí estaré", Kaio terminó la llamada, tenía que darse prisa si quería llegar a tiempo al encuentro.

…

Un lujoso Maserati recorría las calles de Tokio, dentro de éste se encontraban Haruka y Minako, camino a la cafetería. La corredora puso un poco de música para amenizar el trayecto.

"Haruka, sé que eres un gran conductor, pero una hora es muy poco tiempo para llegar, mi casa no queda muy cerca de la cafetería", Aino no conocía los planes que la corredora tenía en mente.

Tenoh sonrió y negó con la cabeza, ¿quién dijo que iríamos a tu casa?".

"¿Cómo?", esas palabras confundieron a Minako.

"Tú irás conmigo, no pensarás que iré solo", la corredora centró su mirada en la carretera.

Aino no consideraba necesaria su presencia, "Pero…".

Haruka miró de forma desafiante a la chica, "pero nada, recuerda que tú fuiste quien insistió en darle una oportunidad a Michiru, así que irás y punto".

La respuesta de la ojiazul fue cruzarse de brazos, después de todo, era verdad.

…

El par de rubias arribaba en el lugar acordado.

"Espero que no piensen que soy tu novia", Minako se cubría el rostro con una mano.

Haruka giró los ojos, "con ese comportamiento lo único que conseguirás es que de verdad lo parezca".

Ingresaron al lugar, acaparando la atención de los presentes, tanto clientes como empleados. Caminaron hacia una mesa que se encontraba al fondo, era el espacio que siempre ocupaban las dos mejores amigas.

Una empleada de la cafetería se acercó a su mesa, "buenos días, mi nombre es Makoto, permítanme entregarles el menú".

Ambas chicas agradecieron y esperaron la presencia de la aguamarina para ordenar.

Unos minutos después, la violinista cruzó la puerta de entrada. Minako hizo una seña a su amiga, indicando el lugar en el que se encontraban. Caminó hacia la mesa y al ver a la rubia, sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, "Hola Haruka".

"Hola", respondió tajante la corredora.

"Michiru, por favor toma asiento", Aino le ofreció una silla a su amiga.

Un silencio muy incómodo gobernó aquella mesa, afortunadamente fue roto por una castaña. "¿Desean ordenar?", era la empleada del lugar.

Minako no pudo evitar suspirar, "claro".

Luego de realizar su orden, nadie volvió a hablar. Aino ya no pudo soportarlo, "bueno, ya que estamos aquí para sincerarnos, empezaré yo, la noche anterior, Haruka y yo nos besamos".

"¡¿QUÉ?!", la aguamarina se sorprendió por la confesión de su amiga.

"Ambos caímos en la tentación, pero no fue algo más allá de un beso", Minako terminó de hablar.

"Haruka, ¿es eso cierto?", Michiru estaba molesta.

"Si, ¿y qué?", la corredora se encogió de hombros. "Después de todo, ni Minako ni yo estamos en una relación", clavó su mirada penetrante en los ojos color zafiro.

"¿Cómo te atreves?", Kaio se sentía ofendida por la respuesta.

Aino interrumpió, "chicos, no se peleen, mi intención no era esa, por el contrario, quería mostrarles que se puede contar la verdad, pese a que ésta sea dura, pero que existe una explicación". Miró a su amiga, "así que, Michiru, ¿por qué no le cuentas a Haruka sobre tu relación?".

Kaio inhaló profundamente, "muy bien". Dirigió su mirada hacia su viento, "Haruka, lamento lo que viste el día de ayer, sé que debí decirte que tenía novio, pero no quería que te alejaras de mí, conforme pasaban los días, me gustabas más y más, hasta que terminé entregándome por completo a ti, algo que no había ocurrido ni siquiera en una relación de cinco años. Por favor perdóname".

"Y, ¿por qué nos invitaste a ambos al recital? Seguramente por eso nos pusiste a Minako y a mí en el mismo palco para que ella me vigilara", la corredora tenía muchas dudas.

La violinista negó con la cabeza, "nada de eso, aunque suene extraño, yo no lo invité, ni siquiera sé cómo se enteró del recital. Hace unos meses él viajó a Estados Unidos en compañía de unos amigos, en busca de la firma con una disquera, ya que ellos tienen un grupo musical. La situación nos orilló a una relación a distancia. Al inicio todo iba bien, nos llamábamos diario, conforme pasaban los días, cada vez hablábamos con menor frecuencia, hasta que perdí comunicación completa con él, no respondía mis llamadas ni mis mensajes. Se suponía que él debía regresar la próxima semana y yo aprovecharía estos días para confesarte todo, pero volvió antes".

"Pues, yo no lo vi muy distanciado de ti", Haruka se cruzó de brazos.

"Ni siquiera yo entiendo su comportamiento, debo hablar con él", Michiru también se encontraba confundida por las actitudes de su novio. "Haruka", tomó las manos de la mencionada, "me gustas mucho y ya no puedo dejar de sentir algo por ti".

Tenoh se ruborizó, "Mich…".

"Quiero darme una oportunidad contigo, pero necesito saber si mis sentimientos son correspondidos. Haruka, ¿sientes algo por mí?", el corazón de la violinista latía a mil pulsaciones por segundo.

Minako observaba maravillada, adoraba las escenas románticas. Notó que la corredora no articulaba palabra, así que le dijo en voz baja, "el collar".

"¿Ah?, cierto", Haruka recordó, metió su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó el objeto mencionado. "lo compré para ti, quiero que lo lleves para que me recuerdes, así como yo te llevo en mi pensamiento todo el tiempo", el entregó el collar a la aguamarina.

"Owww, cariño, eres muy tierno", la aguamarina se sonrojó por el detalle de su viento.

"¿Entonces?", Minako interrumpió el momento, "¿Le darás otra oportunidad a Michiru?".

"Haruka, antes de que respondas, tienes que saber que primero debo hablar con Seiya, pero tengo que dejar pasar unos cuantos días, él recién va llegando y sería muy fuerte darle esta noticia", Kaio dejó las cosas claras, ya no quería más mentiras.

La corredora tenía un semblante serio, "está bien Michiru, entiendo". La miró a los ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír, "y por supuesto que le doy otra oportunidad a esta bella dama". Estaba por darle un beso a su sirena, cuando ésta la detuvo y vio a su amiga.

Minako giró los ojos por el comportamiento de su amiga, "ay, por favor, no soy una niña".

Haruka tomó del mentón a Michiru y la besó. El dolor en su corazón había desaparecido y nuevamente sentía esa conexión con la aguamarina.

Aino se levantó de la mesa, "mi trabajo aquí está hecho".

"Minako, ¿a dónde vas?", preguntó Kaio.

La ojiazul rió, "dejo solos a este par de tortolos, no me gusta hacer mal tercio".

"No puedes irte, gracias a ti es todo esto", apeló la corredora.

"Eso ya lo sé, soy la Diosa del amor", Minako respondió con arrogancia. "Paga la cuenta y estaremos a mano", tomó su bolsa y salió de la cafetería.

Los ojos esmeralda vieron partir a la chica, "es muy buena amiga".

"La mejor", reafirmó Michiru.

"Ahora que aclaramos todo, ¿te gustaría pasar un tiempo juntos?", propuso la corredora.

"¿Qué tienes en mente?", la aguamarina deseaba conocer los planes.

"Podríamos ver una película", la rubia expuso una idea.

Michiru se mostró dudosa, "no lo sé cariño, alguien podría vernos, incluso Seiya".

Haruka sonrió con arrogancia, "te aseguro que nadie podrá vernos, confía en mí".

Kaio no sabía el porqué, pero la rubia siempre le inspiraba confianza, "está bien".

…

"Me gusta mucho este auto", dijo la aguamarina, quien se encontraba sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

"Puede ser tuyo, si lo quieres", Tenoh tomó una de las manos de la aguamarina.

"No, no, yo no podría aceptarlo", Michiru no era una chica interesada en lo material.

Haruka acarició una de las mejillas de su sirena, "lo digo en serio, quiero compartir todo lo mío, contigo". Se acercó y le susurró en el oído, "además, no quisiera que un sujeto te viera en aprietos y se ofreciera a pagarte un taxi".

La violinista se ruborizó al recordar el momento en el que conoció a la rubia, "eso no volverá a pasar, ya tengo a mi sexy corredor que me salvará". No pudo evitar besar a la rubia.

La corredora tuvo que poner fin al beso, pese a que deseaba todo lo contrario, ya que alguna persona podía ver una escena comprometedora en el interior de su vehículo. "Es hora de irnos", encendió el motor y dio marcha a su destino.

…

Luego de media hora de camino, finalmente habían llegado. Se trataba de un fraccionamiento residencial, el auto se detuvo en el espacio de aparcamiento de una casa.

"Es aquí", la rubia descendió del vehículo para abrirle la puerta a su enamorada.

"¿Es tu casa?", Michiru se encontraba sorprendida.

Haruka se encogió de hombros, "si, no sé cuál es la sorpresa, pero Minako tuvo la misma reacción que tú".

"¿Minako estuvo aquí?", la aguamarina sintió celos de que su amiga hubiera conocido primero la casa de la rubia.

Tenoh recordó el desliz que tuvo con Minako, "si, el día de ayer, cuando…".

Los celos de la violinista se intensificaron al enterarse de que en ese lugar había ocurrido el beso.

Haruka no pasó por alto la actitud de su sirena, por lo que la abrazó por detrás y besó su cuello, "¿lista para la sorpresa?".

La aguamarina asintió con la cabeza, por lo que fue guiada hasta una habitación en la que se encontraba una enorme pantalla y algunos sillones, "¡¿tienes tu propio cine en casa?!", no podía creerlo.

"Así es, y será la primera vez que lo usaré en compañía de alguien", la corredora sonrió.

Michiru se cruzó de brazos, "¿no esperarás que me crea eso?".

Tenoh abrazó por la cintura a la aguamarina, "recuerda que prometí no mentirte". Acercó sus labios y la besó, "estoy muy feliz de que seas la primera".

Tomaron asiento en uno de los sillones y comenzó a reproducirse una película, la elección del filme era de género romántico. Iba de maravilla, la corredora abrazaba a su sirena, mientras ésta recostaba su cabeza., ambas estaban disfrutando la compañía de la otra.

"Cariño, debo ir al sanitario, no tardo", Michiru se levantó y caminó hacia el baño.

Haruka aprovechó la oportunidad para sacar su móvil y realizar una llamada, "Hola Rogers, habla Tenoh, necesito un favor, ¿puedes investigar a un tal Seiya?, es músico y al parecer recientemente estuvo en Estados Unidos para reunirse con una disquera".

Una voz masculina habló del otro lado de la línea, "por supuesto, tú déjamelo a mí, en cuanto tenga algo te contacto".

"Muchas gracias amigo", la rubia cortó la llamada. "Uff, justo a tiempo", dijo en voz baja al ver que regresaba la chica.

Michiru tomó asiento y se disculpó, "lamento la interrupción".

"No te preocupes, sirena", la corredora colocó una mano en una de las piernas de la aguamarina y comenzó a sobarla lentamente.

Kaio sintió un escalofrío, "Haruka…".

Los ojos esmeraldas miraron con deseo a la violinista, "me fascinas".

…..

La pantalla de un Smartphone comenzó a iluminarse, debido a que el dispositivo estaba recibiendo una llamada. La aguamarina se despertó al ver luz que éste proyectaba. Estiró su mano hasta llegar a una mesita de noche, en donde se encontraba el móvil, miró el nombre de contacto y respondió, "Kaio, ¿qué sucede Seiya?".

"Michiru, sé que me pediste que no te molestara por hoy, pero necesitaba unos papeles que dejé en tu apartamento. Al llegar vi que no estabas en casa, ¿está todo bien?", preguntó preocupado el chico.

"Sí, estoy con Minako", sabía que su amiga la cubriría sin problema. "Me pidió que le ayudara con algo, ya sabes, cosas de chicas".

Kou exhaló con alivio, "me alegra saber que te encuentras bien. Cuídate preciosa, te veré mañana", cortó la llamada.

La violinista dejó el móvil y miró a un costado, viendo a la rubia dormir plácidamente. Se acercó y escabulló entre los brazos de ésta, ya que le encantaba dormir abrazada a ella.

….

**7 a.m.**

Haruka comenzaba a despertar, soltó un bostezo y se estiró, notando la presencia de su sirena, quien aún dormía. Se levantó lentamente de la cama, para evitar despertar a la chica. Tenía algunos planes en mente para sorprenderla, pero debía darse prisa, ya que podría despertar en cualquier momento. Tomó una ducha rápida y eligió la ropa que iba a vestir; unos jeans negros corte skinny fit, una playera de algodón negra, una chaqueta bomber color vino, zapatos negros y un lujoso reloj blancpain. Acomodó su rubia cabellera y aplicó un poco de loción en su cuello. Agarró su móvil, cartera y las llaves de su motocicleta, para partir hacia su destino.

…

**8 a. m.**

Michiru sintió unos rayos de sol sobre su rostro, lo que ocasionó que se despertase. Vio que se encontraba sola en la cama, sintiendo cierta decepción, al creer que la rubia quizás la había perdonado para tener una noche de diversión, "¿cómo pude caer tan fácil?".

Fue al baño y tomó una bata para cubrir su cuerpo. Salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras, necesitaba encontrar a la corredora. Ya en la planta baja, caminó por el living, "no está aquí". Siguió su recorrido hacia la cocina, supo que era el lugar correcto al escuchar ruidos provenientes de él. Al llegar vio algo que jamás imaginó, "¡Haruka!, no sabía que cocinabas".

Tenoh se giró para ver a su enamorada, "hola preciosa". Luego rió, "no sé si tomar eso como un cumplido, lo cierto es que, no sólo corro autos de carrera, también tengo otros talentos, algunos de ellos ya los conoces".

La aguamarina se ruborizó al entender a qué se refería, "¿por qué no estabas en la cama?".

"¿No es obvio? Debía preparar el desayuno", Haruka le indicó a la aguamarina que tomara asiento. Sirviendo una porción de sopa de miso blanco, arroz cocido y salmón a la parrilla para cada una, "Espero que te guste".

Michiru sonrió y otorgó una mirada llena de dulzura, "muchas gracias cariño, eres tan tierna". Probó cada patillo y se sorprendió con el sabor, "Haruka, ¡está delicioso!".

La rubia tomó una de las manos de la violinista, "qué bueno que te gustó preciosa".

Kaio miró la hora en la pantalla de su celular, "¡debo darme prisa!, tengo clase a las 9 en punto".

Haruka sonrió, "tranquila, tengo todo bajo control, yo te llevaré al instituto, llegarás a tiempo".

"Pero, nos verán juntos…", la aguamarina dudó.

"No te preocupes, diremos que somos amigos", Tenoh guiñó un ojo.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar, la rubia hizo otra confesión, "te tengo otra sorpresa, sígueme". La llevó nuevamente a su habitación.

"Cariño, me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo, pero tengo que trabajar", la violinista pensó otra cosa.

Haruka soltó una carcajada, "preciosa, sé lo mucho que me deseas, desafortunadamente, no podrías estar más equivocada. Toma una ducha y, cuando salgas, verás la sorpresa".

Kaio no comprendió exactamente, limitándose a obedecer, "ok".

Luego de unos minutos, la violinista salió del baño y vio la sorpresa que la rubia le había preparado. En la cama se encontraba un vestido primaveral color salmón, junto con unas zapatillas negras, "¡está precioso!". Corrió a abrazar la su viento, quien se encontraba sentada a un costado de las prendas.

Haruka correspondió el abrazo, "necesitabas un cambio de ropa, mi sirena debe verse radiante". Le dio un beso que fue correspondido, que fue finalizado rápidamente, "es hora de irnos".

Al llegar al garaje, la aguamarina contempló la colección de vehículos de la rubia, "no creí que tendrías tantos autos".

Tenoh miró a la nada, "los autos siempre han sido mi pasión, lo eran todo para mí, antes de ti".

Michiru sujetó del brazo a la corredora, "jamás quiero separarme de ti".

Haruka dirigió su mirada hacia la aguamarina, "yo tampoco".

….

El lujoso Ferrari de la rubia, transitaba por las calles de Tokio, se trataba de un modelo sf90 stradale, el cual no pasaba nada desapercibido, cosa que no le agradó a la violinista, ya que ella quería evitar las miradas para no exponer su romance.

"Haruka, veo que este vestido es un diseño exclusivo de la famosa Setsuna Meio, debió salirte una fortuna", dijo Michiru al ver el bordado exclusivo que indicaba su marca.

La corredora sonrió con arrogancia, "te sorprenderías".

"Es muy costoso, ¿verdad?", Kaio sabía que ella jamás podría pagarlo.

Tenoh no pudo evitar reír, "es mi amiga".

Michiru hizo una cara de sorpresa, "¿Setsuna Meio?".

"Ella misma", la rubia afirmó con la cabeza. "Luego te la presentaré".

Para la aguamarina todo esto era nuevo, se trataba de un medio en el que ella no se desenvolvía, algo raro, pero en parte, le gustaba.

"Muy bien, hemos llegado", la corredora se estacionó cerca del instituto. Bajó del vehículo y le abrió la puerta a su enamorada.

"Ruka, te veré por la tarde. Te quiero", Michiru estaba por irse.

Tenoh la detuvo, "no te desharás tan fácil de mí. Te acompañaré en tu clase de hoy".

Kaio volvió a sentir ese nerviosismo, "pero, pueden descubrirnos".

La rubia se cruzó de brazos, "Mich, pensé que eras más inteligente. Fingiremos que somos sólo amigos, si saben de tu noviazgo, nadie se imaginará que tenemos una relación", le guiñó un ojo.

Michiru se encontraba en un dilema, la razón le decía que no debía hacerlo, pero su corazón, -_siempre logras conquistarme con esos hermosos ojos esmeralda, esa sonrisa perfecta, tu brillante cabellera dorada, con tu forma de ser, eres un sueño-._

Ante el silencio de la aguamarina, Haruka puso una cara de puchero, buscando que accediera.

"No puedo negarme, mucho menos luego de lo de esta mañana, eres tan dulce. Vamos cariño", Kaio le indicó que la siguiera.

Caminaban por los pasillos y todas las miradas eran puestas sobre la rubia, los estudiantes estaban sorprendidos de ver una celebridad de las carreras en su instituto. Llegaron a un pequeño auditorio, en donde se encontraba el grupo de la aguamarina.

"Buenos días jóvenes", dijo en voz fuerte la aguamarina. Haruka tomó asiento en una silla que se encontraba al frente.

Ninguno de los alumnos respondió, estaban anonadados por la presencia de la corredora.

Michiru miró a su viento, "chicos, él es…".

"Haruka Tenoh", completó una de las chicas de la clase.

"Es el corredor de autos número uno en Japón", otra voz al fondo del auditorio.

"¿Son novios?", preguntó una chica que se encontraba en la primera fila.

Las mejillas de la violinista se enrojecieron un poco, Haruka por su parte rió, "la señorita Kaio y yo sólo somos amigos". Se puso de pie, analizando con la mirada al grupo entero, "no es fácil ser un corredor de autos, tal vez piensen que sólo se necesita talento, pero no es así, tuve que estudiar física e ingeniería automotriz, conocer a la perfección como funciona un automóvil. Sonrió con arrogancia, "aunque no voy a negar que tengo un don para eso, el conocimiento y mucha práctica, es lo que me han llevado a ser el número uno. Tengo una trayectoria de 10 años".

Kaio estaba igual de impactada que sus alumnos, jamás imaginó que la rubia hubiera estudiado sobre las ciencias exactas.

Tenoh guardó silencio, únicamente se escuchaba el eco de sus pasos, tomó asiento en el banquillo de un piano, abrió la cubierta, puso sus manos sobre el teclado, respiró profundamente, cerró sus ojos y procedió a tocar.

Las sorpresas continuaban para la aguamarina, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver que compartía con la rubia el gusto por la música, después de todo, esa era una de las cosas que le habían atraído de Seiya, el que fuera cantante.

Haruka estaba dejándose guiar por sus sentimientos, su corazón hablaba por medio del piano, podía sentirse la pasión en cada nota. Terminó de tocar, abrió sus ojos y posó su vista sobre su sirena, recibiendo un fuerte aplauso por parte de los presentes, incluida la aguamarina.

Michiru se acercó a la rubia y le susurró, "no me dijiste que tocabas el piano".

Tenoh respondió con su característica arrogancia, "¿recuerdas el piano de mi casa? ¿Por qué otra razón iba tenerlo?". Cambió su semblante a uno serio y se dirigió a los chicos, "disculpen mi intromisión en la clase de la señorita Kaio".

A Michiru le parecía tan dulce la forma en la que la corredora se dirigía a su persona. "Haruka, muchas gracias por mostrarnos tu talento. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme con el piano en mi clase de violín?", deseaba tocar con su viento.

La rubia sintió una gran vergüenza por la propuesta, "cla….cla….claro".

Luego del recital de violín, el director del instituto le propuso a la aguamarina impartir clases de violín, por lo que ella accedió encantada. Su suerte era tal que no podía creer que su primera clase la diera en compañía de su enamorada.

Antes de que finalizara la clase, una chica habló, "ustedes harían muy bonita pareja". A pesar de intentar disimular, se notaba la química entre ambas.

Haruka ya no pudo contenerse más, "¿verdad que sí?".

"Bueno chicos, la clase de hoy terminó", la aguamarina cambió de tema.

Cuando los estudiantes salieron del auditorio, Kaio encaró a la rubia, "dijimos que nada esos comentarios".

Tenoh miró de manera pícara, "perdóname preciosa, es difícil para mí tenerte enfrente y no poderte comer a besos".

"Michiru", una voz llamó la voz de la pareja.

"Seiya", la aguamarina se sorprendió al ver a su novio en el lugar en donde trabajaba.

"No esperaba verte acompañada de un playboy", el moreno quiso burlarse de la mala fama de la rubia.

La corredora soltó una carcajada, "jajaja, veo que me conoces muy bien".

Kaio frunció el ceño, "Haruka no es eso, somos amigos y sé verdaderamente la clase de persona que es".

"Tranquila Michiru, me lo dicen mucho y realmente no me afecta", la corredora se encogió de hombros.

Kou no tomó importancia a las palabras de su novia, "¿Y qué trae por aquí al famoso corredor?".

_-Yo no tengo que darte explicaciones, idiota-_, Haruka quería insultar al chico, _-tengo que comportarme, por Michiru-_, pensó en su sirena, razón por la que respondió de forma audaz y cortes, "quiero ofrecer algunas becas, para que los chicos tengan la oportunidad de estudiar en el extranjero. Como verás, no sólo soy un playboy".

Seiya quedó atónito por el motivo, "wow, debo admitir que es una buena acción de tu parte". "Hermosa, ¿hoy si podremos salir?", deseaba pasar tiempo con su novia.

A la rubia le hirvió la sangre, intentó calmarse recordando, _-si supieras todo lo que ocurrió en tu ausencia, ella me entregó todo su ser-_. "No quiero incomodar, te veré luego, Mich", estaba por irse.

"¡Haruka!, que sorpresa verte por aquí", Minako había llegado al auditorio.

"¿Se conocen?", cuestionó el moreno.

"Obvio, somos amigos", la ojiazul tomó del brazo a la rubia. "Michiru, necesito de tu ayuda, y no aceptaré un no por respuesta", recurrió a su amiga.

"Bueno, yo me retiro", la corredora partió del lugar.

"Minako, entiendo que sean amigas, pero, ¿no puede esperar? Desde que llegué no he podido salir con mi novia", a Kou le volvían a arruinar los planes.

"Lo siento Seiya, somos mejores amigas y jamás podrás competir contra eso", respondió victoriosa Aino.

"Te prometo que mañana", fueron las últimas palabras de la aguamarina, saliendo del auditorio en compañía de su mejor amiga.

El moreno se cruzó de brazos, estaba molesto porque su novia no le diera la debida importancia a su relación.

….

El par de amigas caminaba hacia la salida del instituto.

"¿Qué es eso tan urgente?", preguntó con intriga la aguamarina.

La ojiazul cubrió su boca con una mano y rió, "nada".

Kaio estaba confundida, "¿Cómo?".

"Eso lo dije para librarte de Seiya, así te puedes escapar con el bombón de Haruka", Aino no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

"Minako, eres una mentirosa de lo peor, y la mejor amiga que podría tener", la violinista abrazó a la ojiazul.

"Lo sé", Aino correspondió la muestra de afecto. "Pero no pierdas más el tiempo, llámalo, no desperdicies esta oportunidad", hizo ademanes con las manos.

Michiru asintió con la cabeza, sacó su móvil de su bolso y llamó a su enamorada, "Hola cariño, ¿podríamos vernos en mi apartamento?, no, Minako me ayudó para librarme de Seiya".

La ojiazul observaba con emoción, adoraba ser cómplice del romance entre su amiga y la corredora. Aplaudió en silencio cuando notó que la aguamarina la miró, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Aceptó", pronunció Kaio en un suspiro.

"Me alegro. Por cierto, veo que llevas ropa de la diseñadora Setsuna Meio, te la regaló Haruka, ¿verdad?", Minako era una experta de la moda en ropa, esto era posible gracias a su padre.

Michiru cubrió su rostro en señal de pena, "si, me sorprendió está mañana, es muy tierno".

…

Seiya no entendía porque desde que había vuelto, Michiru se estaba portando tan distante con él, pero ya no lo soportaba más, necesitaba respuestas, y sabía que la única manera era hablando claro con la aguamarina. Tomó una decisión un tanto precipitada, saliendo del colegio fue rumbo al hogar de la chica, ahí la esperaría, así ya no podría evadirlo.

Al llegar al piso en donde se encontraba el apartamento, se cruzó con una mujer.

"Hola Seiya", era la vecina de la violinista.

"¿Qué tal Rei?", respondió amigablemente el moreno.

"Tenía mucho tiempo sin verte por aquí, pensé que tú y Michiru ya no eran novios", continuó la plática la chica.

Kou sonrió con arrogancia, "eso jamás. Había ido de viaje a Estados Unidos por cuestiones de negocios".

"Ahora entiendo el porqué de tu ausencia. Disculpa que pensara eso, pero viendo las visitas tan recurrentes del famoso corredor, pensé que él era su nuevo novio", Hino expresó un mensaje que no tenía buenas intenciones.

Seiya sintió como si le lanzaran un balde de agua fría, "¿cómo? ¿El playboy ha estado en el departamento de mi novia?".

"Si, lo he visto entrar en varias ocasiones, aunque no tienes de que preocuparte, ellos son amigos, bueno, eso fue lo que me dijeron", la morena estaba por ingresar a su apartamento.

"Rei, espera", muchas incógnitas se habían generado en la cabeza de Seiya.

"¿Si?", Hino estaba por ejecutar la etapa final de su plan.

"No quiero sonar exagerado, es sólo que me preocupo por Michiru. Si no estás ocupada, ¿podrías contarme más?", Kou había mordido el anzuelo.

"Claro. Adelante, pasa", la morena invitó al chico a su hogar.

…..

Michiru descendía de un taxi, caminó hacia la entrada de su edificio, presionó el botón de ascenso del elevador, se abrieron las puertas, seleccionó su piso, el elevador se detuvo, descendió de él, buscó las llaves en su bolso, insertó la llave y la giró. Estaba muy obscuro, pero lograba verse la silueta de un hombre, "¿quién eres?, si intentas algo, llamaré a la policía".

"Michiru", pronunció el intruso.

"¡Seiya!, ¿qué haces aquí?", a la aguamarina no le sorprendía que su novio estuviera dentro de su apartamento, ya que hace tiempo le había dado un juego de llaves, lo que le intrigaba era el motivo de su visita.

Kou encendió la luz, "¿Me puedes explicar esto?", señaló una mesa que tenía unas fotografías encima.

La aguamarina se acercó y miró las imágenes, en las que se veía a ella bailando muy cerca de la corredora, _–Son del día que fuimos a bailar Haruka y yo-_. "¿De dónde sacaste esto?", alguien las estaba espiando.

"¿Qué es lo que tienen ese playboy y tú?", el chico evadió la pregunta.

"¡NO LE DIGAS ASÍ!", la violinista no pudo soportar más que se refiriera de esa forma a su viento.

"¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto?", Seiya continuó con el interrogatorio.

"¡Ya te dije que sólo somos amigos! Además, ¿con qué derecho vienes a preguntarme todo eso? Luego de haberme ignorado por dos meses", recriminó Kaio.

"Michiru, yo…", el moreno tenía una explicación.

"Antes de juzgar a los demás, primero evalúa tus acciones. En dos meses que no supe nada de ti. Ahora yo tengo un nuevo amigo y, ¿está mal? Eres un celoso y controlador", la violinista explotó.

"Mi amor, permíteme explicarte, por favor", Seiya intentó tranquilizar a la chica.

La aguamarina recordó su infidelidad, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo novia de él, "te escucho".

El chico dio inicio, "verás, Yaten y Taiki estuvieron unas semanas conmigo, posteriormente ellos volvieron a Japón y yo me quedé como representante del grupo. El problema en todo esto es que el idiota de Taiki se llevó mi celular en su equipaje, por eso estuve incomunicado esos dos meses. Compré un celular provisional, pero fue en vano, todos los contactos, contraseñas y demás información, la tengo en mi móvil; siempre he sido muy malo recordando todos esos datos y sé que está mal. El punto es, no me comuniqué contigo en esos dos meses porque no tenía forma de hacerlo, pero te juro que todos los días pensaba en ti, contaba los minutos para poder volver a estar juntos, te extrañé mucho mi amor".

Kaio no pudo evitar sentir lástima por el chico, "agradezco tu explicación Seiya, pero en este tiempo me di cuenta de que ya no te amo, en el corazón no se manda, ya no siento lo mismo por ti. Creo que debemos darnos un tiempo, lo siento Seiya".

El chico sintió que su mundo se venía abajo, "no, Michiru, no tomes una decisión tan precipitada, hablémoslo bien…".

"Lo pensé mucho este último mes, cada día, así que ya no hay nada que hablar", la violinista estaba segura de su decisión.

"Es ese corredor, ¿cierto?", el moreno estaba envuelto en celos y despecho.

"Él no tiene nada que ver", la aguamarina mintió. Caminó hacia la puerta, "Seiya, lo nuestro se terminó, así que por favor, vete". Al abrir la puerta, una persona se encontraba de pie frente a ésta, "Haruka".

"Así que era verdad, el playboy ha estado viniendo a tu departamento", Kou se molestó por la presencia de la rubia.

"¡Fuera de mi casa!", Michiru corrió a su ex novio.

Kou confrontó a la rubia, "¿qué haces aquí?".

"Yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones", Haruka posó su mirada penetrante sobre el chico.

"Seiya ya déjalo y vete", reiteró la violinista.

"No me mereces…", el moreno sentía un gran despecho, le habían roto el corazón.

"Eres un…", a la corredora le hirvió la sangre, sintiendo una profunda rabia. Tomó al chico por la playera, lo alzó y lo lanzó fuera del apartamento, "Si te vuelvo a ver por aquí, te juro que te voy a romper la cara. ¡Lárgate y no regreses!". Cerró la puerta.

"Haruka, no tenías que…", la aguamarina cubría su boca con una mano, un tenue enrojecimiento se notaba en sus ojos.

Tenoh le brindó refugió a Michiru en sus brazos, "tranquila, aquí estoy para cuidarte, siempre te voy a proteger".

La violinista dejó caer unas lágrimas, no sabía que decir, se limitó recibir el abrazo de la rubia y sentir cobijo en él.

La corredora acarició las mejillas de su sirena y limpió sus lágrimas, "princesa, tienes unos ojos tan preciosos como el mar, siempre deben brillar, no llores por algo que no vale la pena".

"Te amo Haruka", dijo entre sollozos Kaio.

"Yo también te amo Michiru", la rubia le dio un beso muy tierno en la frente a su sirena, y continúo abrazándola como si el tiempo fuera eterno.

…..

Luego de un rato en que la corredora estuvo consolando a su enamorada, confesó, "Preciosa, tengo algo que te hará sentir mejor". Sin esperar una respuesta, sacó un pequeño estuche del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, "para la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos han visto".

Michiru se sintió avergonzada por las palabras de su viento. Tomó la pequeña caja y la abrió, "¡está preciosa!". En el interior se encontraba una pulsera con un dije en forma de pincel.

"No más preciosa que tú", Haruka besó a la violinista. "tus dos grandes pasiones, el violín y la pintura", dijo recordando el collar que le había obsequiado anteriormente.

"Tengo una pasión que está por encima de esas", Kaio habló en tono misterioso.

La rubia rascó su barbilla, "no la recuerdo, ¿Cuál es?".

"¡Tú!, mi dulce Ruka", la aguamarina pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su viento.

La rubia se sonrojó. Ella siempre había sido muy fría, pero con Michiru era todo lo contrario, simplemente no podía ocultar lo que sentía por ella.

"Cariño, quédate, por favor", Kaio abrazó a su enamorada por la cintura.

Haruka alzó a la chica, "claro preciosa, no importa el tiempo ni el lugar, mientras sea a tu lado". "Siempre voy a cuidarte", le susurró al oído.

…

**A la mañana siguiente.**

La rubia abría sus ojos lentamente, enfocando su vista, observó el lugar. _-No fue un sueño-_, se sintió feliz al ver que se encontraba en la habitación de la aguamarina, ya que eso significaba que finalmente era una realidad su relación. Se tomó unos segundos para estirarse, luego talló sus ojos y se puso de pie, "Michiru, ¿en dónde te metiste?".

El departamento de la violinista era diminuto a comparación de su casa, en un minuto ya había llegado al living, oliendo un rico aroma que provenía de la cocina. "¿Qué es eso que huele tan delicioso?", dijo al ver a su enamorada.

"Hasta que despiertas, eres una holgazana", Michiru sonrió con dulzura.

La rubia la atrapó en un abrazo por la cintura, "eso es tu culpa, me dejaste agotada".

Kaio se giró para quedar frente a su viento, "es tu culpa, por ser tan sexy".

Haruka se escondió en el cuello de la aguamarina para disimular su vergüenza, "me encanta tu olor".

Una llamada rompió la atmósfera romántica, "es el entrenador, debo contestar". La corredora atendió, "Habla Tenoh….si lo recuerdo, claro, mañana a primera hora, ahí estaré". No pudo ocultar la felicidad que la inundaba en ese instante.

La violinista miró con intriga, "¡Ya dime!".

"Mañana empiezo con el entrenamiento para la fórmula 1", Haruka cargó a la chica por la cintura.

Michiru acarició las mejillas de la rubia, "muchas felicidades mi amor, es una gran noticia". Su felicitación culminó con un apasionado beso.

"Podemos continuar la celebración en la cama", dijo en tono sugestivo la corredora.

La aguamarina puso un dedo sobre los labios de su enamorada, "ahora no, debo ir al trabajo".

Tenoh puso una mirada desafiante, "tú ganas, pero en la noche será con intereses".

Kaio recorrió la espalda de la rubia con un dedo, "tengo suficiente para pagar". En un movimiento audaz se escabulló de los brazos de Haruka, "a comer el desayuno".

La rubia sonrió y miró con total deseo a Michiru, "me fascinas tanto, como un marinero que cae en aguas desconocidas, hipnotizado por el canto de una sirena, y cuando ésta se le presenta, queda a su merced, siendo su belleza, su mayor perdición. Un hermoso castigo, quedando ahogado en los labios de tan hermoso ser".

La violinista descansaba su mentón sobre la palma de su mano, mientras apoyaba su brazo en la mesa, quedando cautivada por completo con las palabras que habían mencionado en su honor.

…

La feliz pareja llegaba al estacionamiento del edificio.

Kaio buscaba entre los autos, "¿cuál trajiste?, déjame adivinar, ¡el Maserati!, o quizás, ¿el Porsche?", enlistaba la colección de vehículos de la rubia.

Haruka señaló en una dirección, "Mich, está por ahí".

"No veo nada", la violinista buscaba con la mirada. De un momento a otro, cayó en cuenta, "no me digas que….".

La corredora sacó las llaves, "si, es la motocicleta". En esta ocasión le había tocado el turno a una Harley Davidson fat boy.

"Pero yo nunca he viajado en una", la aguamarina estaba nerviosa.

Tenoh la abrazó por la espalda, "tranquila, estás en buenas manos".

….

El poderoso rugido de un motor se escuchaba a unos escasos metros del instituto de artes., haciendo que los estudiantes voltearan a mirar.

"Hemos llegado, preciosa", la rubia se estacionó. "¿Qué te pareció el viaje?".

La aguamarina respondió con timidez, "me gustó". Había sido una nueva experiencia para ella, sumado a que iba abrazada a la rubia y eso le fascinaba.

"Te veré en la tarde", Haruka se despidió de Michiru con un tierno beso. Pese a que no quería separarse de su lado, aún tenía algo pendiente y debía darse prisa, ya que mañana daría inicio al entrenamiento.

….

**1 p.m.**

Minako y Michiru caminaban por los pasillos, sus clases de ese día habían finalizado.

"¿Y sabes quién pudo tomar esas fotos?", las chicas habían estado platicando sobre lo acontecido el día anterior, haciendo que la ojiazul tuviera muchas interrogantes.

"Ni idea", Kaio negó con las manos.

"Todo esto es muy raro", la rubia estaba consternada. "En fin, eso ahora no es importante, mejor cuéntame sobre tu príncipe azul, ¿ya están viviendo juntos?", sacó su lado romántico.

"¡No!, aún es muy pronto", a la aguamarina le parecía precipitado. "Ni siquiera somos novios de manera formal", su voz tenía un tinte de decepción.

Aino suspiró, "Michiru, no quiero hacerte sentir mal, pero, al parecer tenía la intención de declararse el día del recital, ya sabes, cuando…".

"no es necesario decirlo", la violinista no quería recordar ese suceso. _–Si Seiya no hubiera aparecido-_, sintió una rabia interna.

"Así que tu querido ex novio le arruinó el plan a tu galán", Minako pensó en voz alta.

Michiru miró con molestia a su amiga, "gracias por dejarlo claro".

"Perdón", la ojiazul rascó su cabeza con una gran sonrisa. "Hablando de galanes", señaló.

La pareja cruzó miradas, ocasionando que ambas sonrieran.

Haruka estaba recargada sobre su vehículo, se acercó hacia el par de amigas, "te ves preciosa, como una Diosa". Abrazó a su sirena por la cintura y la besó.

"Tú también te ves muy guapo, como un príncipe", Michiru correspondió el cumplido.

"Bueno, creo que los veré después, par de tortolos", Aino no quería incomodar a la pareja.

"Hasta pronto Minako", la corredora había olvidado la presencia de la amiga de su enamorada. Miró su reloj, "hay que darnos prisa".

"¿A dónde me llevarás?", la curiosidad invadió a Kaio.

"Ya lo verás, es una sorpresa, sólo puedo decirte que te encantará", la corredora mantuvo esa atmósfera de misterio.

…..

Pasada una hora aparcaron en un lugar retirado de la ciudad.

"Es aquí", indicó la rubia, abriéndole la puerta a su enamorada.

"¿Estás segura?", la aguamarina sólo veía un lugar en completa oscuridad.

"Vamos", Haruka la tomó de la mano.

En un instante se encendió un camino de luces, el cual siguieron. Al llegar al final, de nuevo había completa oscuridad. De pronto otro destello, un tipi de madera iluminado con luces a su alrededor, se encontraba frente a ellas. Dentro del tipi había una manta en el suelo, una pequeña mesita con una botella de vino y unos platillos.

"¿Qué es todo esto?", la aguamarina estaba sorprendida.

"Nuestra primera cita", la rubia no pudo evitar sonreír y proyectar un amor muy grande por su sirena.

Michiru abrazó impulsivamente a su viento, "¡me encanta!".

"Te lo dije", la corredora posó un dedo sobre la nariz de su enamorada. "Ven, sólo estamos las dos".

Se sentaron sobre la manta y dieron inicio a su cita. Almorzaron en compañía de unas copas de vino. Continuaron con una amena charla, interrumpida por momentos de risas, abrazos, besos, todo tipo de muestras afectivas.

La corredora agarró un ramo de rosas que se encontraba escondido, "Mich, desde que te conocí, ese vacío en mí ha desaparecido, ya no me siento sola. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?".

Kaio no podía creerlo, por fin se le había confesado su viento. Unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, estaba muy emocionada, "por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia, Haruka".

Tenoh le entregó el ramo y le dio un tierno beso, "te amo Michiru".

"Yo también te amo, Haruka", la violinista sentía lo mismo.

….

Después de formalizar su relación, la pareja volvía a la ciudad, cosa que no le agradaba a la rubia, ella hubiera preferido salir de viaje, sin embargo, el día de mañana comenzaba su entrenamiento y Michiru debía dar clase de pintura. Su próximo destino era el departamento de ésta.

…

La rubia estacionó el auto con total audacia, no había tiempo que perder.

Llamaron al ascensor, apenas se cerraron las puertas, comenzaron a besarse, el deseo era demasiado. El elevador paró, las puertas se abrieron, continuaron besándose, ya no les importaba si alguien las miraba, afortunadamente no se encontraba la vecina de la aguamarina. La rubia abrió con premura, una vez dentro, cerró con un pie, no quería separarse de Michiru.

Tiraron algunas cosas a su paso, las prendas caían al suelo camino a la habitación.

Si bien, no era la primera vez que sostenían relaciones sexuales, si era la primera ocasión en que podrían hacerlo con libertad, y formalmente siendo novias.

…

**7 a.m.**

Haruka despertó y miró a la aguamarina durmiendo entre sus brazos, sonrió y la acercó más hacia ella. Esa acción ocasionó que se despertara, "buenos días cariño".

"Buenos días preciosa", la rubia le dio un beso.

"Me gustaría pasar el día completo de esta forma", Kaio se recostó sobre su viento.

"¿Y por qué no lo hacemos realidad?", la corredora inhaló el aroma a brisa marina de los cabellos aqua.

La violinista se separó de la rubia y se puso de pie, "no, yo tengo clase y tú, entrenamiento".

Tenoh suspiró derrotada, "odio admitirlo, pero tienes razón".

Ambas fueron a tomar una ducha, debían estar limpias para iniciar sus actividades del día. Era la primera ducha que compartían, pese a ello, tuvieron que contenerse o se les haría tarde.

Salieron del baño y procedieron a arreglarse. Haruka había pensado en todo, llevándose un cambio de ropa en una pequeña maleta deportiva. Michiru buscaba en su guardarropa, siempre se demoraba eligiendo que vestir.

Tenoh estuvo lista en pocos minutos, portando una playera blanca, jeans corte skinny fit negros, una cazadora vaquera en el mismo color, un cinturón y botas negras.

Mientras la pareja se arreglaba, un ruido provenía de la puerta principal del apartamento, era el sonido de unas llaves, posteriormente la perilla dio vuelta y la puerta se abrió.

En tanto la aguamarina elegía, Tenoh decidió que limpiaría el desorden generado el día anterior.

La violinista miró a la corredora y tuvo una idea, "lo tengo". Eligiendo un oufit que combinara con el de su pareja. Una falda negra, una blusa de encaje en color blanco, un suéter negro y zapatillas del mismo color.

El intruso caminaba lentamente, observando el desorden y las prendas en el suelo, "¿qué es todo esto?".

Haruka llegaba al pasillo que comunicaba al living, se estaba acomodando el cinturón cuando notó la presencia de alguien más, "¿qué haces aquí?, ¿cómo entraste?".

"¡Tú!", pronunció el sujeto, cuya identidad era nada más y nada menos que Seiya Kou.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**NOTAS:**

Traté de no demorarme mucho en actualizar y traer un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste. Si tienen alguna sugerencia para la historia, por favor déjenla en las reviews.

Agradezco su tiempo para leer el capítulo, así como sus comentarios que siempre me ayudan a mejorar y me motivan a seguir escribiendo.

Saludos para todos :).


End file.
